Tears From The Star Goddess
by AngelStrikeX
Summary: When Lucy was running late for class, she runs into an mysterious man with pink hair and a blue cat that say their wizards and are here to bring her to her home world where her mother lives. What are these people talking about? Lucy remembers her mother dying. Follow Lucy as she discovers things she didn't think exist and reunites with her loved ones. DISCONTINUED READ RE-WRITTEN
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Hello everyone! I'm really excited to be able to share my story ideas of my favorite shows with you guys, but this is my VERY first fanfiction so it's there's any spelling or grammar mistakes please don't get to mad at me.**

 **Oh, and if this story goes really well later, I'll try and rewrite it better when I have more experience! (First person perspective)**

 **!NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Promise me… Prom… *cough* ..ise me you won't go there *coughs up blood*

don't go to h-him, never go *breathes heavily*

never go to that man, the one that, *coughs*

the one that breaths smoke… eats fire... and is the son of a dragon. *coughs up more blood*

He will be the end… *breathes heavily* of… of.. *stops breathing*

I stand there, salty tears streaming down my face as I see an elder women die right in front of me. Then it's over, I wake up in my bed in the middle of the night, again with cold sweat covering my face and tears running down my cheeks to my chin.

"Again," I said, while touch my face where the tears stopped running down my cheek, leaving only red lines down my face and red, watery and puffy eye. "That's the sixth night in a row, when will these depressing dreams stop?"

I lay back down on my bed and pull my blankets up to my neck, then look at the clock on my night stand, it reads _12:00 a.m. 'How is it, that I wake up from that dream the exact time every night'_ I think to myself.

I close my eyes and try to fall into a deep and dark sleep, hoping for some rest.

 ***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

I wake up with a stratal, then look to my right with sleepy eyes, to see my yellow alarm going off, saying it was _7:50 a.m_. I slam my fist into the button on top of it and get up,off my bed with a small leap, then head towards my bedroom door when I realize you probably have no idea who's narrating the story.

Sorry, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and its my birthday, I am now officially seventeen., ' _it's my birthday!'_ I thought. I should tell you my physical appearance now, lets see, I have long blond hair a little longer than my shoulders, I have big round chocolate eyes, slim waist and what all the boys at my school call "Big Tits", ' _why do guys have to be so perverted?'_ I thought.

After my introduction, I run out off to my door realizing I took away too long describing myself and that I only had twenty minutes left to get ready for school cause school starts at 8:30 a.m. I still have to take a bath, get my clothes on, eat breakfast and make my lunch. After I finish everything, I look at myself in the mirror with pleasure, I'm wearing a green tank top with a blue star on the bottom left corner, light brown short shorts with those fake pockets in the front and knee high black boots with a white strip up the side. My hair was brushed down with a little bit of it up in a ponytail on the top of the right side of my head, after I did what I needed to do, I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, _8:24 a.m_ , "Shit, I'm gonna be late," I said, rushing to the door

"Bye, Dad!" I yell, "why does school have to be a ten minute walk away?"

I ran out my front door and started heading towards school. ' _Finally.'_ I thought, _'I made it, with two minutes left to spare.'_

I rush into the the school building, passing the schools name on my way in and thought, ' _I wonder why this school has such a weird name? I mean, how did they come up with the name "fairy tail"?'_

Just as I was about to open my door to my classroom with thirty seconds left, something hits me in the side of my head knocking me over. ' _Ow, that hurt.'_ I look around to see what it what, only to find nothing. I get up and reach my hand towards to door to open it when, yet again something hits my head knocking my over but when I look to see what hit me this time, I see a…

"Ahhhhhhh!" I scream as I quickly stand up and slowly try to walk away.

I couldn't believe it, but before my eyes was a small BLUE cat with white bird wings coming from outside its back and a little green bag attracted to its neck. "Oww, why did I hit my head again?" whined the cat "Y-you talk? B-but h-how can that b-be possible you're a… a cat!" I stuttered.

The cat then looked up and looked as though he never seen me before, even though he just ran into me twice.

 ***Ring! Ring!***

 _'Crap_.' I thought to myself, ' _now I'm late_.' But before I could even think of an excuse for being late I heard a…

"ounch,."

I turn around and see some person that looked about my age, but with the weirdest hair and clothing style.

He had pink sticky hair, black eyes and was wearing a black vest with a orange strip along the edges, large white baggy pants with black outlining the edges of the leggings and a cape looking think with the same design of the vest around his pants a brown belt holding them up. He also had black sandals on and a large white scarf around his neck, ' _What bad fashion sense_.' Was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Oww, Happy what just happened?" the pink haired man asked.

Then like he just realized I was standing there, he looked at me with curious eyes. He stood up and walked over to me, closed his face really and uncomfortably close to mine and said "Happy, there's a girl here." Then he looked behind me, at the cat and back at me and said "Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Who are you?"

It took e a second to realize what just happened, he and this cat he calls Happy just popped out of nowhere and the first thing he says to me is his name and asked who I was. "I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and excuse me for asking but where did you come from?"

Nastu looked confused and happy at the same time, he was about to open his mouth, but before he could speak the classroom door opened up and my first class, history teacher, Mr. Honda walked up to me with a pissed of look.

' _Oh on, I completely forgot I had class_.' I thought.

"What do you think your doing here, Miss. Heartfilia, when class started twenty-five minutes ago?" demanded Mr. Honda.

But before I could make an excuse for being so late and just standing outside the door, I remembered, why not tell the truth, I mean me being late was this natsu's fault after all.

"Well, I was just about to come into class when with blue cat hit me in the head twice and this random guy with pink hair popped out of nowhere and asked my a question, Just look." Then I pointed towards the hall and noticed it was empty, no one in sight.

"I've heard bad excuses before Miss. Heartfilia but this is by far the WORST one I've heard, now get in class. You have detention after school, understood, Miss. Heartfilia?" said Mr. Honda.

"Yes, Mr. Honda." I replied.

Then I walked into class with all my classmates giggling and staring at me with amusement. ' _Man, I feel embarrassed, but wait what happened to the cat and pink haired man, I didn't just imagine it right?'_ I thought as I walked over to my desk.

 ***TIME SKIP: AFTER SCHOOL***

"Now then class, class dismissed, expect you Miss. Heartfilia, you have dentition!" yelled Mr. Honda.

Everyone walked out of class chatting with each other, wile I stayed in my desk as Mr. Honda gave me a worksheet and told me to write "I will try my hardest to never be late again and I will never use another horrible excuse if I am ever late again." One-hundred times over.

After about ten minutes, Mr. Honda said he needed to do something in the principles office and left me to my work. Once he left, I got up and walked around the classroom, stretching my arms.

I turned around to head back to my seat and finish my work, when I noticed something shining in the corner of the classroom. I walked over to it and found a set of odd shaped keys attached to a golden key ring.

All together, there were sixteen keys, five silver ones and eleven gold keys. Each with their own odd deigns.

As I was staring deeply at the keys, I held in my hands I didn't notice someone sneak up behind my and tackle my to the ground, the person was really heavy and cold and it was even harder to move my body, so that I face the person.

When I finally was able to move my body around, I saw a really attractive guy that looked my age with spiky dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing dark green pants, a brown belt with a silver chain attached to one side with black shoes. But he didn't wear a shirt so I could see his bare chest that what every muscular.

' _Man he's hot.'_ I thought to myself.

When I finally snapped out of my daze, I remembered this dude just tackled me to the ground, making me hit my head off the ground, which really hurt.

"Hey, what was that for Flame brain?!" The man shouted in my face.

"W-what? Why are yo-" but before I could finish my sentence someone from behind the dark blue haired man shouted "Why did you get in my way Ice Princess?!" instantly I recognized the voice.

' _Natsu?'_ I thought.

Then the man on top of me soddenly got off and started stripping, I covered my eyes with my hands as fast as I could, well I covered most of my eyes. The two men staring arguing and calling each other names like "Dragon's breath" and "Frozen face".

After a few minutes of this one of this Natsu yelled "Wanna go Gray?!" and punched his left fist into his right palm and then fire started to form in his hands.

"W-what is going on?" I said quietly with fear in my voice.

After the man called Grey did the same thing, but with ice instead. ' _Okay, now I'm officially freaked out_.' I thought.

Then soddenly, a tall women with long scarlet hair and brown eyes appeared. She was wearing a blue skirt that went to her knees and wore a silver armour chest plate with two yellow lines going left to right and up and down, crossing over each other and black knee high boots, pulling it off with two silver glovers.

The women walked over to the two men arguing with a pissed off face and mashed both her fisted into their heads, shutting them up.

"Both of you shut up , we are here for a mission, not for you two to argue!" yelled the women.

Both men hugged each other with one arm on each other's shoulder and began dancing with fake smiles on their faces. "Aye sir." Both said in unison.

"Natsu, Natsu." said Happy.

 _'Weird, I didn't notice Happy before.'_ I thought

"What is it Happy?" asked Natsu.

"That blond girl form early is here." replied Happy.

"Huh?" said Natsu, then he turned around and seen me sitting on the floor with a scared look on my face.

Then all of them stopped talking and turned to see me.

"Is that her Natsu?" asked the women.

"Yeah, I can sense her magic and she smells just like her." replied Natsu.

They started to walk towards me and I began to stand up, but right after I tried to stand up, I fell back down. I could barely move my legs, they were shaking to much from what I just witnessed.

"Hey, Blondie?" asked Gray.

Instantly I replied "Y-yes?"

Before he could say anything the scarlet haired women asked "Your name is Lucy Heartfilia, correct?"

"Yes." I said confused.

"And your mother's name was Layla Heartfilia, yes?" asked the women.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because your mother has sent was here to bring you back to your home world, Magnolia." said the women.

 _'Wait, what? What is she talking about, my mother died when I was younger, there's no way my mother could ask them to do this, unless their ghost's or just crazy.'_ I thought to myself.

"We now this must be hard for you to believe, but its true, your mother is still alive and well, she just went back to her home world, your home world. Miss. heartfilia, you might not believe us but, we are also from her world, where magic exists. We three are all part of a guild named Fairy Tail, where people may sent requests, we fulfil and are paid in return and this one of the requests we chose." explained the women.

"Your kidding right? My mother is dead, she died when I was younger and how can magic exist, it's a legend, right?" I asked.

I hoped that it was all a joke and they were just making some fun, even if it's a horrible joke, it had to be one right?

Wrong.

"Miss. Heartfilia, we are not kidding, your mother is alive and magic is real, if you need proof, here." said the women.

Just then the women began to glow and her outfit changed into armour that looked like an angle. Tons of swords hung around her head in the air and just like that, she had her other outfit on again.

"H-how can you do that?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"It was magic." replied the women.

"Yeah, and if you need more evidence, Gray and I can use magic too." said Natsu. "By the way, I'm Natsu, that's Happy, this is Gray and that's Erza."

"Nice to meet you a-all." I said.

Natsu then grabbed my wrist and pulled me up off the ground and smiled a big toothy grin at me.

I looked at them all now with more confusion then fear and asked "If my mother is still alive, then why did she leave in the first place, why didn't she tell me she could use magic and why didn't she come to get me herself?"

"We do not know why she left or why she didn't tell you about magic but she sent us because she is too ill to come herself, she has been poisoned and is dying as we speak. She needs your help to find the antidote, only a celestial mage can make it." said Gray.

"But how can I help, I'm not a mage." I said.

"But you can use magic. Look at the keys, they were summoned here by you." said Nastu.

"No, I didn't I just found them in the corner, over there." I said as I pointed towards the corner I found the keys.

"But you did summon them because Layla Showed us them and said that when we get here you will have them." said Erza.

"Okay, okay, just let me think about this for a minute." I replied.

 _'If I really did summon these keys, then that means moms still alive, I could get the chance to see mom again! I missed her so much_.' I thought.

"So I summoned these keys, but what do they do? They don't look like they open anything." I said, then lifted the keys in the air, so they could see them.

"Those keys are what make you a celestial mage, you can summon celestial spirits with them and have them fight by your side." explained Erza.

"oh, well how do I summon the celestial spirits?" I asked.

"you'll have to ask your mother herself, we don't know how. So are you coming or not?" asked Gray.

 _'I have no, choose do I?'_ I thought. "Okay, I'll go with you guys, just let me get some of my stuff and say goodbye to my dad." I said.

"Of course Miss. Heartfilia, please take your time." replied Erza.

Ten minutes later, I found myself packing all important things I think would need for where ever I was going and left a note on the fridge for my dad because he worked late that night, again.

If their telling the truth then I have no time to wait for dad to come home to explain why I'm leaving in person.

I walk out the front door with my light blue suitcase and see the three people that claim to be wizards and blue flying cat waiting for me. Natsu sees me and runs up to me, grabs my wrist and then says "Glad you decided to come with us Luce." while smiling widely.

For some reason that smile looked more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen and noticed my face was burning red. ' _Why am I blushing.'_ I thought.

I noticed Gray pulling something out of his pocket that looked like a small clear ball with image of a building inside it saying "Fariy Tail". Then Gray throw it to the ground(WRITER'S NOTE: THAT QUOTE WASN'T INTENTIONAL, BUT ITS STILL FUNNY SO I'M KEEPING IT AND IF YOU GET WHAT THE QUOTES FROM, SAY IT IN THE COMMENTS), smashing it and creating a human sized vortex with the building I seen in the ball now reflected in the vortex.

"You ready Miss. Heartfilia?" asked Erza.

"Uh, Yes." I replied.

"Then let's go home!" yelled Natsu excitedly.

"Aye sir." said Happy.

Natsu grabbed my waist and pulls my over his shoulder, why I don't know, but he did any way and ran into the vortex first, followed by Erza, Gray and Happy.

As we entered the portal, we were instantly teleported to a completely different world that looked like a mixture of modern sociality and the mid-evil times.

' _Incredible_.' I thought as I gazed at the scenery.

"Welcome back Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy and hello again Lucy." said a familiar voice.

As I turned my head to see if the person who said my name who I thought she was, I began to cry.

"Mom?" I asked while crying.

"I missed you so much Lucy. You at you, your so beautiful." said my mother.

Without saying anything, I ran up to my mom and wrapped my arms around her tightly, it felt like for forever since I last seen her.

"I missed you too, mom." I cried.

 **Hello again, writer here. I just wanted to thank you for reading my first story, and I hope you comment any thoughts you had about my story. Once again THANK YOU THANK YOU! It was really fun writing this story and I hope you make it one of your favourite stories. I'm soooo excited, I can't wait to write the next chapter! Thank you again!**

 **!STAY TUNED FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **NOTE: I edited my story when my mom noticed some mistakes so I'm republishing it.**


	2. New World New Home

**Hello! It's the author again and I'm here to tell you that I'm EVERY EVRY SORRY for my mistakes I made during my last chapter. For example: "with a green bag attracted to his neck." that was suppose to say " with a green bad attached to hid neck." Again, EVERY SORRY! Please forgive me and continue to read my stories even if there's some mistakes.**

 **!NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **"I missed you so much Lucy. Look at you, your beautiful." said my mother.**

 **Without saying anything, I ran up to my mom and wrapped my arms around her tightly, it felt like for forever since I last seen her. "I missed you too, mom." I cried.**

 ***End of Flashback***

Its been two days seen I'd been teleported to this new world and I'm still not that use to all the weird things here. I learned that this world has organizations calls "Guilds" where most wizards work and that magic is common here. I also found out that the guild Natsu and the others work for has the exact name my school does "Fairy tail".

Weird, right?

Well that's not the only thing that's weird here. Every wizard at the guild has the strangest personalities and act with odd behaviours.

 _'I wish I could leave.'_ I thought, as I wondered around the guild mesh hall, aimlessly.

"Miss. Heartfilia." Said Erza.

I turned around to find Erza with both hands on her hips and her still in the same outfit she was wearing when I first met her. Yeah, for some reason most people here wore the same pair of clothes for days.

"You know you don't have to call me Miss. Heartfilia right?" I asked "just call me Lucy."

Then I noticed a serious look on her face. _'Is something wrong.'_

"Okay than, L-lucy is fine?" she asked as her face blushed a little.

"Yes." I replied while giggling a little.

 _'She must not be use to clients letting her act in a informal way.'_

"Now then, Lucy I have some news on your mothers condition." Erza said.

"Oh, is she getting better?" I asked with concern in my eyes.

"I'm afraid not." she said with a little worry. "Her condition has worsen, and she'd like to see you."

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said quietly.

As I walked down the mesh hall, I thought about what happened after I reunited with my mom.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **"I missed you too, mom." I cried.**

 **"I love you so much Lu- *coughs*" coughed Layla.**

 **"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked with concern.**

 **"I'm fine sweetie, I just ne…" said Layla as she fainted to the ground.**

 **"Mom, MOM?!" I yelled "Are you okay? Please answer me." I cried.**

 **Then Erza ran over to us and picked my mom up with both hands. She carried her bridal style, into the guild and ran to the back left corner.**

 **I chased after her.** ** _'Where was she taking my mom.'._** **A single tear escaped my eye and down my cheek.**

 **"Gramps!" I heard Natsu yell behind me.**

 **Natsu ran down the center of the guild hall, towards a bar, that a very small man was standing on. But before I could get a good look at him, I ran into a door.**

 ** _'Infirmary.'_**

 **I reach my right hand out to grab the door knob it, but it opened instead, really fast might I add.**

 **"Oh, good you're here." said a short girl that looked about my age.**

 **She had short light blue hair with a orange hair band and a orange dress that went down to her knees. The dress had a white strip around the top edge that went around her shoulders and back into a big bow on her chest, she also wore really cute red sandals. She had big chocolate eyes and was flat-chested.**

 ** _'I love her shoes'_** **. I thought with a fangirl voice.**

 **"Hello, my name is Levy McGarden, you must be Lucy." Said Levy.**

 **"Yes, may I see my mother." I asked.**

 **"Yes you can." she replied.**

 **She walked to the side of the door, so I could walk through. Then I saw my mother laying down on a white bed. Actually the whole room was white. It looked just like my schools infirmary.**

 **I walked slowly over to my mom and sat on the chair next to her bed, she looked half a sleep and was breathing heavily.**

 **"Hi, mom." I said quietly.**

 **"She can't hear you, I'm afraid." said Erza.**

 **I didn't notice she was there, but she was. She was standing next to my mom's bed, looking down at us.**

 **"W-why can't she hear me?" I asked.**

 **"It's her illness," Erza replied "we don't know what it is, but we do know that it prevents her from hearing too well and her body is very weak, she can barely stand some times. I'm still surprised she was able to when we got back."**

 **I began to feel more tears swelling up in my eyes.**

 **"How do we help her? How can we help her get better?" I asked.**

 **"That's the problem, because we have no idea what her illness is, we have no clue as to how we can heal her." Erza said. "Even Porlyusica couldn't figure it out."**

 **"Who?" I asked.**

 **"She's an excellent doctor." she replied. "But that is why you are here."**

 **"Huh?" I asked.**

 **"Layla said, that if we brought you here, you could help her with you're a celestial magic." Erza explained.**

 **"But I don't even know how to use celestial magic, or how it could help her." I cried.**

 **"You'll figure it out, Layla believes you can." she said. "But in the mean time, we'll have Levy look for a cure until you perfect your power."**

 **"Okay, I'll try my best to learn as quickly as possible." I said with determination.**

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Since then, I learned a little more about celestial magic. For one, celestial spirits are all individual people with unique powers. Secondly, their all named after constellation and each on resembles what their named after.

I also learned that, celestial mages have to make contracts with celestial spirits and that you summon them with the odd keys I have by pointing it in the air and unlocking the air like it's a door.

Everyone at this guild or Fairy Tail is so nice, they all act like a big family. But they also get into huge fights at random points.

It was fun meeting everyone here. Their all so different from the people on my old world, even with them fighting, they seem to act like a big family and most of the fights end with them laughing.

I got to know them all individually too, like a little girl named Wendy. She told me about her magic, that was called Dragon Slayer Magic. There's apparently very few of them, but each one is a type of magic, hers was sky magic and that she can heal others.

Wendy has long dark blue hair and big chocolate eyes. She wears a blue and yellow stripped dress that goes to her knees. White straps went around the top and bottom of her dress and white spaghetti straps holding her dress up with a light blue bow on her chest. She also has weird wing like bracket things on the top of her arms and her ankles, with dark blue shoes.

Natsu has the same type of magic Wendy does, but he specializes in fire slayer magic. There's also two others like them in the guild as well. Laxus, who uses lightening magic and Gajeel, who uses iron magic.

When I asked Natsu why they call it Dragon Slayer Magic, he told me it was because the magic was created to kill dragons, but oddly enough, only dragons could teach them it. So, apparently Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were all raised by dragons, except Laxus, they wouldn't tell me why though.

Oh, I forgot to mention everyone at this place had the weirdest symbols on different parts of their bodies, in different colours. I asked Levy what they were and she told me that their the symbol of Fairy Tail, a fairy and that it symbolizes them as being part of Fairy Tail.

"Ice-Make Hammer!" Yelled Gray, interrupting my dialog.

I turned around, towards the bar to see Gray arguing with Natsu again. ' _That's the fourth time today._ '

Gray moulded a large ice hammer over top of Natsu and smashed into him. But it melted instantly, leaving Natsu dripping wet. I gigged a little.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Yelled Natsu as his fists were engulfed in flames.

He ran towards Gray and punched him in the face, making him fly back into the wall. Gray got off the wall and ran towards Natsu, when I looked at where Gray hit the wall, I seen a large dent in the wall.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" I heard a woman yell.

' _Who just yelled?_ '

I looked to where I heard someone yell..

The woman yelling had long brown hair, large brown eyes and wore a blue bra, showing off her chest, red pants with a pink belt. She had dark blue sandals and wore light blue brackets on wrists, with dark blue and silver brackets on the top of her arms.

"I've had a huge pain-in-the-ass headache, since last night. So be QUIET!" She yelled.

Then I noticed she had a barrel of alcohol next to her with a hole of top. She grabbed the barrel and started drinking from it.

 _'how can she drink that much?'_

"May, may Cana, did you have a drinking contest last night again?" Ask Mirajane.

Oh, Mirajane. I respect her so much, she seems to be the only one here that is sane. I like her magic the best too, she has transforming magic where she can transform into anything.

She has long white hair, ocean blue eyes and wore a long red dress with a large pink bow on her chest. Her dress has frilly pink straps and a frilly pink strap around her waist with two small pink bows on each of her side, and to pull it off she wore red high heels.

Wendy told me not to go near her when's she really angry because what she transforms into, but I couldn't think of what she could transform into that would be scary. I mean she's really nice.

"Natsu to moron! You spilled my drink!" Yelled a old man with slick back dark blue hair and a dark blue moustache.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed another old man with with light brown pompadour-like style hair and a cigar in his mouth.

"Eh? Do you think this is funny, Wakaba?!"demanded the old man.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, Macao?" asked the Wakaba with amusement in his eyes.

Macao punched Wakaba in the stomach, knocking him on the floor. Wakaba got up and charged at Macao, resulting in them slamming into a table of people. Soon everyone was fighting amongst themselves.

I tried to walk towards the infirmary to escape the madness, when Natsu came flying at me.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed.

"Ahhh!" yelled Natsu.

Natsu hit me with full force, throwing both of us at the wall. When I looked up to get up, I seen Natsu's face on my breasts. I felt my face burn and noticed I was blushing.

"Natsu get OFF me!" I yelled, embarrassed.

Natsu immediately jumped up and turned away, but before I seen his face, it was a little red. He looked at Gray and ran towards him, yelling insults.

' _I wonder why he was blushing.'_

The fight continued for another six hours or so. In the mean time I visited my mom every so often, but she never woke up, which worried me.

 ***Two Hours Later***

I walk into my new home, it's a small apartment building but it has a homie feel to it. I walked up the stairs and headed for my door. I unlocked the door knob and twisted the knob with my right hand, pushing the door open.

"I'm so glad Levy helped me find an apartment in such little time." I said to myself.

The apartment was only one room with the exception of a bathroom. I wondered around thinking of where I should put what and how to design my room.

About an hour after I thought of how to decorate my room. I sat on my new, comfortable bed Mirajane bought me as a welcoming gift.

"Man, I'm tried." I whispered. "I hope mom gets better soon."

Then I felt a tear run down my face. ' _Why am I crying?_ '

I whipped the tear off my face with my left hand, but it didn't work because more tears were streaming down my face. Then I heard a noise near my window.

I leaped off my bed and grabbed a book I brought from home out of my suitcase. As I walked towards the window with my really unreliable weapon, I heard someone talk. It was muffled so I couldn't hear what they said.

Just as I was about to open my window, it opened with Natsu climbing in it. He looked around the room and turned to me with a huge toothily grin. ' _Oh, he looks cute. Wait, what? Again, stop thinking like this, you only just met this guy.'_

He climbed into my room and hopped on my bed like he owned the place.

"Hey Luce! Nice ro-" he said but stopped in the middle. "Why are you crying? Are you okay? Did someone do something to you?"

I could see concern on his face. ' _Why is he so worried?_ ' Then I remembered I was crying.

"I'm f-fine." I tried to say as if nothings wrong. "No need to worry about me."

"You wouldn't be crying if something wasn't wrong and of course I have to worry about you, your family." He replied.

I blushed when he said "family".

"What are you talking about, I'm not your family, I just met you, hehe." I said while fake laughing.

"Yes you are, everyone at Fairy Tail is family." He said with a big smile.

"But I'm not part of Fairy Tail?" I questioned.

"You will be tomorrow. Everyones making a surprise party for you, joining Fairy Tail." It sounded like he would explode with excitement. "Oh shit, I just gave away the surprise."

"It's okay, but I never said I would join Fairy Tail, Natsu."

"Yeah, but you'll be here awhile and every wizards part of a guild, so why not join ours. Become our newest family member." He said excitedly.

He had a large smile on his face, making me blush even more. ' _I wonder why he's so persistent in wanting me to join, though its kinda cute.'_ I couldn't resist his charm so…

"Okay, I'll join." I said with a small smile.

I swear I seen him blush, but it was interrupted when I noticed Happy wasn't here and he was always with Natsu.

"Where's Happy, Natsu?" I asked.

"Happy? He's on a mission with Wendy and Carla."

"Who's Carla?" I asked.

"She's a white cat like Happy." He said.

"There's more of Happy?" I asked.

"Yeah, their called exceed but we only know three, Happy, Carla and Lily. Lily's a black cat whose partners with Gajeel."

"Wow, this really is a different world." I said more to myself than Natsu.

I walked over to where Natsu sat on my bed and sat next to him.

"Natsu, do you think my mom will ever get better? I don't know w-what I'd do if I lost her again." I cried, "I don't think I could handle it."

Then all my worry from early came back like a hammer hit. I felt tears rolling down my face again and hid my face in my hands. I began to cry.

I felt a warm arm wrap around me, then another. I looked up to see Natsu hugging me, ' _Man his body temperature is hot.'_

"It'll be aright Luce, I'll make sure we cure your moms illness no matter what. Got that?" he asked.

I nodded my head in approval and hugged him back. I felt like forever, but I really liked every second of if.

' _Its been so long since I felt safe, so why does a person I just met make me feel safer than I've ever been?'_

"Thank you, Natsu," I said, "thank you."

 **Author here, I wanted to THANK YOU again for reading my next chapter. I'm very sorry for the slow chapter. But I HOPE you stay with me as I write more chapters for this story and enjoy it. PLEASE FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND COMMENT ON MY NEWEST CHAPTER.**

 **!BYE BYE!**


	3. What is Dancing Bones?

**Hello again, it's my the author. I hustled posted my second chapter and there's lots of view already. So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK FOR READING MY STORY. I don't have anything else to say so…**

 **!ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Promise me… Prom… *cough* ..ise me you won't go there *coughs up blood*

don't go to h-him, never go *breathes heavily*

never go to that man, the one that, *coughs*

the one that breaths smoke… eats fire... and is the son of a dragon. *coughs up more blood*

He will be the end… *breathes heavily* of… of.. *stops breathing*

I got up slowly from the woman while crying.

"I have to stop him before he…" I said to myself, not finishing my sentence.

I turn my body around facing colossal flames, burning everything in sight. Buildings crumbling down and hundreds of people screaming, running to what they think is safety. But I, I walk in a opposite direction, I ran towards the cause of all this mayhem.

I walk up to where the destruction began, and I seen something I wished was not or ever would become true. A man with dragon scales covering his body emerged from the hellish fire, he came closer to me with death in his eyes.

He lite his hand and sinched his pink hair, parting it upward. Oh, how I love his pink hair.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me like I was no threat.

I used all my courage to say, "Natsu! You have gone to far, your past being a human. Your sanity is gone and nothing will stop your path you were destined walk, but I will NEVER LET YOU. I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR REIGN, SO BE PREPARED!"

I again woke from that terrifying dream with cold sweats. I touched my face to find I wasn't crying this time.

 _'Why am I not crying I always wake up crying. Wait, why was Natsu in my dream and why was I going to fight him. Natsu's a good person, does that mean I become the villain? Why would that happen? I don't want to hurt Natsu he's helped me so much.'_

I looked around my room and felt something warm touch me. I froze and looked to my left to see Natsu sleeping in my bed. As I looked at his face, I seemed to calm down and forget the dream I just had.

 _'His face is cute when he's sleeping. No that's not what I'm a supposed to think, why is Natsu sleeping in my bed?'_

I got up from my bed as quietly as I could and started remembering what happened last night.

 _'Okay, first I went home from the guild. Then I thought of a way to organize my room and after I started crying. That's when Natsu climbed through my window and saw me crying and comforted me by hugging me. But what happened after that?'_

I began to panic a little, okay a lot. I mean there's a hot guy I just met a few days ago in my bed.

I paced around my room for ten minutes trying to remember what happened, but nothing came to mind, except.

I felt my face blush.

 _'Wait, don't tell me Natsu and I did that last night. No that can't be right, Natsu wouldn't do that with a person he just met right? Right!? But than why is he in my bed?'_

I asked myself these questions over and over, for five minutes before I heard…

 ***Yawn***

"Hey Luce. What time is it?"

I turned around to see a sleepy Natsu sitting up in my bed. Looking at me like nothing that's going on is weird.

 ***Growl***

"hey Luce, I'm hungry. Got any food?" Asked Natsu.

 _'Why is he acting so calm?'_

"Luce you okay? Your face is all red." Asked Natsu.

"U-u-u-u-uh…" I stuttered. "I-I'm fine, but w-w-why are you in m-my bed N-Natsu?"

"Oh, after you fell asleep crying last night I put you in bed and wondered around your room for a bit."

"Then w-why are y-you in my bed?" I asked again.

"Hmmm, when I was about to leave you started crying in your sleep saying 'please don't leave me again, please mommy' and you kept shaking so I went over to your bed and asked what's wrong but when you didn't reply. I realized you were talking in your sleep and the last time I heard someone sleep talking, I got punched in the face telling me to shut up."Said Natsu.

"That doesn't explain why your in my bed!" I said furious.

"Well, Mirajane told me when I see someone crying while talking in their sleep, the best thing to do is hold them until they calm down. I guess I fell asleep hugging you, sorry."

He sat in my bed crossed legged, playfully stretching his head.

I sighed. _'At least we didn't do what I thought we did.'_

"It's fine, just don't do it again people will get the wrong message." I told him.

He looked at me and smiled his beautiful smile.

"Got it Luce."

 ***Growl***

"I'll make you breakfast after I get ready." I said giggling.

He ran up to me and hugged me tight, saying over and over "thank you".

 _'He's too adorable when he's exited.'_

I pushed him off me and walked towards my bathroom to get ready.

 ***THIRTY MINUTES LATER***

"Good, I'm done." I said to myself.

I opened my bathroom door and walked out into my living room.

"Hey Lucy, nice place." Said a familiar voice.

Gray was sitting in one of my three wooden chairs. I sat there causally with one of his arms in the air waving to me and the other leaning against to table. Also, his only wore underwear.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I screamed.

I kicked him in the face yelling "Lucy kick".

"Hey!" He yelled before I kicked him.

"Lucy, you write incredible stories." Said yet another familiar voice.

I turned to see Erza looking through my personal stuff, and she just had to be reading my stories I try to keep hidden.

"ERZA YOU TOO!" I yelled shocked.

I knew the people at Fairy Tail were weird, but I didn't know they were this odd. Trespassing into people's homes is down right crazy, especially a person you just met.

"We came to check on you, to make sure your okay. I mean everything that just happened has to be overwhelming." Said Erza.

"But you can't just trespass into others people's homes!" I said getting mad.

"If we're trespassing, than why is Natsu allowed here in the middle of the night, then sleep over." Gray said to me.

"That's because… Because…" I couldn't find an answer.

 _'Why did I let him in my house? Probably because I was too sad to think about it, yeah that's it.'_

"I was too upset to think about it, that's why." I replied to Gray.

 _'Hold on, where's Natsu?'_

"Natsu was called to the guild by Master. That's why we're here to bring you there." Said Erza as though she could read my thoughts.

"What was so urgent that he needed to leave." I asked.

"Because your mo-"

"Gray, she should find out herself." Demanded Erza.

"What? What happened? Did something happen to my mom? Please tell me." I pleaded.

They didn't say anything, their grin faces said it all. Something did happen to my mother, something horrible.

They lead my through to city, towards the guild. They never once turned around to look at me or even say a thing. They just kept looking ahead.

I, on the other hand, continued to ask questions. Questions with no answer.

Once we reached the guild, I seen people rushing in and out of the hall like a crime seen. I noticed lots of them holding cameras and jotting down words in small note pads. I realized half of them were journalists and the other half common people trying to find out what happened.

I heard many of them say "This is gonna be big!" Excited. And others cry "how could this happen to the star goddess?"

 _'Star goddess? Whose that?'_

Erza and Gray move people aside, telling them they belong to the guild. We finally reached the front doors through all the chaos. Erza for the first time since we departed from my room, looked at me with worry, then she opened the doors.

I couldn't believe what I witnessed that day. Such horror and so, so much blood. Blood covered the walls in different symbols. But the one symbol stood out the most, because it wasn't a symbols it was a message.

It read, **'ten celestial Mages down one to go.'**

Then I noticed something worse, almost all the Wizards in Fairy Tail was on the ground, bleeding. They were cut open and were covered in blood, some were alive with an elderly women with pink hair healing them but some weren't breathing.

I wanted to puke, but held it. I looked at the ground and seen blood spread across it in the shape of a creepy skull and under it, it read **'Dancing Bones'.**

I fell to the ground scared. _'Ten celestial mages down one to go.'_ I thought over and over.

"Lucy?!"

I looked up to see Natsu running towards me. He looked so worried.

"Why did you guys bring her here?! I told you it would be too much for her!" Natsu yelled at Erza and Gray.

"She needed to see it for herself, if we keep her away from it… We'd be keeping her in the dark. She needs to know, for her and everyone's safety." Erza stated.

Natsu snarled at Erza but didn't fight back. He kneed down to me and hugged me, I wanted to hug back but I couldn't bring myself to do it, my body wouldn't move.

"It'll be okay Luce, everything's going to be fine." Natsu said trying to comfort me.

He stood up, then bend over holding his hand out to me. I could see he was forcing a smile. I grabbed his hand and stood up. Again I stared at the message on the wall, I knew what it meant, someone's trying to kill off the celestial mages. Someone trying to kill me.

"They k-killed her d-didn't they?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"We don't know, for now we only know she's gone and that someone or something's after you." Replied Gray.

My eyes wondered back and forth, looking at every symbol.

 _'They have to mean something, it can't be nothing.'_

Then I remembered, my keys. I grabbed my keys from my belt and scanned the symbols on the top of them. All the symbols smeared in blood on the walls were…

"Their not after me, their after my keys." I whispered.

"What are you talking about Luce? Of course their after you, just look at the threatening message." Gray said.

"No, no their not. They want my keys, they want their powers. Their killing off celestial mages so their or he can have them for themselves." I explained.

"That's crazy, why wou-"

"She's right guys, I found this book in the library that had the same name that's on the ground, look." Levy said running towards us in a panic.

"Levy? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"How are you not wounded?" Ask Erza.

I could see Levy looked embarrassed.

"I was in the library when they attacked. When I was about to run to the door to find out what happened, a b-book fell on my head knocking me out."

I heard Gray and Natsu giggle. But stopped instantly when Erza glared at them.

"It's okay Levy, but what book did you find?" I asked.

"Look here," she opened the book and faced it towards us. "Dancing Bones, an organization created over four-hundred years ago, designed to kill for money. They were a dark guild that disbanded after a few of their members betrayed their own by slaughtering them and using their blood to write disturbing things in their guild hall. But before the counsel could arrest these men, they vanished." Levy explained.

"That's horrible, how could they go against their own?" Asked Gray.

"Wait, what exactly are dark guilds?" I asked.

"Their evil guilds that kill for money or just for fun. They are crazy, unstable and will do anything to get rid of guilds like us." Erza said.

"I didn't… I didn't know people could be so horrible." I said to myself.

"Oh, I forgot the Dancing Bones had a habit of using controlling magic to make their victims fight each other until their bones showed through their skin to amuse themselves, hence the name, 'Dancing Bones'." Levy added.

"These people are after my keys? I won't let them, I never let them hurt innocent spirit for their own games!" I said.

I held onto my keys as tight as I could, as if it would keep the murders from taking them.

 _'I have to learn how to use my magic, I have to, for mom and all the other celestial mages Dancing Bones hurt.'_

"Levy, do you have a book on learning celestial magic?" I asked.

"I think so, but I'll go check to make sure." Levy said running back towards the library.

"So, your going to learn celestial magic as fast as you can, aren't you?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I will keep my keys safe and find my mother."

"Then, let's get started." Natsu said excited.

I turned to face him and smiled with determination. I looked at Erza and Gray to see them smiling too. They look liked they were ready to fight anything. Natsu pushed all of us together into a big hug saying.

"I guess we're a team now, huh?"

"Yeah I guess we are." I said.

"Yes." Said Erza.

"Sure, why not." Gray said.

"So, our team is 'Team Natsu', great." Natsu said.

"Hey, I agreed to teaming with you, but I never said you could name the team, moron." Gray said angrily.

"Eh, I made the team so I name it, you got a problem with that?" Natsu asked.

"You asking for a fight, dumbass?!" Gray yelled.

"You bet I am, idiot!" Natsu yelled back.

Then, like always they started fighting again. I don't know how they could fight at a time like this, but It was nice to have something to take my mind of things for a bit.

 _'Ha, they act like such children sometimes. I'm suprised Happy isn't backing Natsu up.'_

"Wait, where is Happy, I haven't seen him once today." I asked.

"I also have been wondering where Happy's been all day, Lucy." Erza said. "Natsu, where's Happy.?"

Natsu stopped punching Gray and looked at Erza like the answer was obvious.

"Happy? I think he's still on the mission with Wendy Charla, but why are they taking so long?" Natsu asked.

"How longs the mission supposed to be?" Erza asked Natsu.

"It's supposed to be a three or four hour trip, if I remember right."

"Natsu, it's been far longer than four hours. You should have told us earlier, they could be in trouble." Erza said furious.

"We should go check on them, your probably right." Gray said.

 _'I hope their okay.'_

 ***FEW HOURS LATER***

Erza and Gray left hours ago to find Wendy and the others, but it's been so long I'm starting to worry. Since then, all the unwounded mages started cleaning the hall after all the injured were healed and sent home.

"Lu-chan! I found it!"

I looked up from the area I was cleaning to see Levy, running toward me waving a book in the air.

"You found the book that can teach me celestial magic?" I asked.

"Yes, look." Levy said.

She opened the book and faced it at me. I read it and realized it's really hard learning magic. Levy closed the book and handed it to me. I 'thanked' her and she went back to the library.

I went back to cleaning and seen Natsu cleaning on the other side of a table from me. He looked so sad, like he knows what's going to happen. I put my mop down and walked over to Natsu.

"Natsu, it's going to be okay, Erza and Gray will find them and bring them back." I told him.

"I know, it's just I have a bad feeling about this." He replied.

I wanted to tell him it was going to be fine but I thought words would do nothing so, I did the same thing he did to help me feel better. I wrapped my arms around his chest and looked up at him smiling.

He blushed a little, which I found cute.

He hugged me back and placed his head on top of mine, sighing.

"I really hope your right Luce." He said.

"I know it will be, all fairy tales have happy ends." I said.

After a few minutes Natsu and I let go of each other. I was walking back to where I was cleaning before, when I seen Erza and Gray walking into the guild holding an unconious Wendy, Happy and Charla.

They were covered in cuts and bruises, with a little bit of blood ruining their clothes. I ran over to them with Natsu in a panic.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" I asked.

They set the unconious bodies on a near by table.

"Dancing Bones happened." Gray said.

"What, I don't understand." I said.

I looked at Natsu, who was furious.

"We found them outside the city like that and when we went to them, three cloaked men jumped from the trees and attacked us. They are strong, almost stronger than me, you must be careful Lucy." Erza said.

 _'How could anyone be as strong as Erza, she's an S-class Wizard.'_

S-class Wizards are wizards that are the strongest in the guild, there's only a few of them and Erza's one.

"I'll never let them get close enough to Lucy. They'll never hurt her again." Natsu mumbled to himself angrily.

 _'What is Natsu talking about? They never have hurt me yet.'_

 ***Cough***

We turned to see Wendy waking up.

"Wendy, are you okay? What did they do yo you guys?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine, but what happened here, it looks horrible." She said.

"The same thing that happened to you guys, Dancing Bones." Gray said.

"Dancing Bones?" She asked.

"A dark guild." Erza answered.

"That's not important right now, Wendy did they say anything to you, anything about celestial magic?" I asked worried.

"Yes they did, they told me to tell you that they have your mother and if you don't give them your keys, they'll torture her then kill her. They said you have a year." Wendy explained

"Why so long?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, that just what they said. I'm sorry Lucy, there was nothing I could do." Wendy said.

Everyone looked at me and I felt my eyes start to sting, tears rolled down my face.

"What are you gonna do Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to save my mother and keep my keys." I replied, whipping my tears.

"How are you going to do that?" Wendy asked.

"I'm going to learn celestial magic." I said forcing a determined smile.

 **Hi, THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY! SORRY if you don't like blood but I think it helps you really get involved in the story. I hope you ENJOYED MY THIRD CHAPTER. PLEASE LIKE, COMMENT, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE MY STORIES. AND AGAIN THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**

 **!BYE BYE!**


	4. A Sad Day to Learn Magic

**Hello Again! It's me, the MYSTERIOUS Author. I'm here to tell you that I am so grateful for you guys, my readers that like my stories and continue to read stories. I know I keep saying this, but it is truly amazing to me that my ideas can make people happy. I hope you all will continue to read my stories in the near future, I hope I can always make you guys happy with them. SO THANK YOU AGAIN, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

 **!NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I stood in the middle of a park field, there was large trees and bushes everywhere. I held a golden key with strange blue markings on it in my right hand. As I raised it towards the clear blue sky, I shout with confidence,

"Now! O spirit, answer my call now pass through the gate! Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee!

I turn the key as if opening a locked door. A large blue-green circle appeared, it was filled with strange runes I didn't understand. Then, water began to appear from nowhere and a creature I only thought of as a myth formed from the magical waves.

She had long blue hair and narrow blue eyes. Not to mention a huge blue fish tale, she was a mermaid.

Her wore a blue and white bra, a large dark blue choker, a gold and silver hair band with a deep ocean blue jewel that was shaped like a water drop, two golden brackets on her upper arms and finally she had long sky blue jewel earrings.

 _She's really beautiful._

As soon as I thought that, the sky turned gray with clouds.

She was the first celestial spirit I summoned. I still regret it too.

"Who are you? Your not Layla!" She yelled really pissed off.

I held my breath, from what I read celestial spirits are supposed to be somewhat a type of servant to their summoner, or better known as masters.

I was socked, I had done nothing, yet she was yelling at me for reasons I did not understand.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am the daughter of your master Layla Heartfilia. She gave me her keys so I can become a celestial wizard like her. But, she has been kidnapped and I need help to save her, so I must learn celestial magic as fast as possible. If you are truly her friend, than you must help me, help me learn magic so I can find my mother. Please."

 ***Snarl***

"You think I'm going to help you, a little girl who probably can't get a boyfriend. No! I only listen to my master, Layla Heartfilia!" Aquarius shouted in my face.

She really scared me, but I still needed her help if I wanted to find mom.

 _Don't let it get to you, Lucy. Remember you only have to do this until get her in a contract._

If you didn't know this already, contracts happen when celestial wizards first summon their spirit. It is formed simply by the summoner asking the spirit what days they have off. It may seem silly but it actually creates a very powerful bond between both master and spirit.

The only problem is as you heard, Layla, my mother is her master and according to the book Levy gave me, a celestial spirit can only have one master. The only way of them getting out of the contract is if the summoner is arrested, dies or releases them.

 _Wait, maybe mom did release them. She did give me her keys, doesn't that count for something?_

"If you have nothing else to say, then I'm going." Aquarius said.

"Wait a minute. She must of released you guys I mean, she gave your keys to me. Doesn't that count for anything?" I asked.

"She what?!"

 _On no, she looks really mad now._

"I don't care either way, unless she tells me in person-"

"But I told you, she's bee-"

She then smashed her fist into my head, which really hurt saying,

"DON'T EVER INTERRUPT ME, LITTLE GIRL!"

"Yes, I understand." I said frozen from fear.

"If she doesn't tell me in person that I'm released than I'm not making a contract with you!" She yelled furious.

"Is that really the only way you'll make a contract with me." I asked.

"Yes, now that your done blabbering, I have a date I'm going on today. With my Boyfriend, not that you'd know anything about dates since you've probably never been on one. Haha!" Aquarius said laughing.

"Okay, yo-" before I could finish my sentence she disappeared.

I sat down thinking over my options of what I could do, but nothing came to mind, it was like my mind went blank. So I did the only thing I could do.

I grabbed another golden key another strange rune on it, but this time it was written in dark pink. I held the key in the air just like I did before and turned it saying,

"Now! O spirit, answer my call now pass through the gate! Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

Once again a large blue circle appear in the air. Then the ground started shaking and something started to move from under the circle. A few seconds later, a women came out of the ground.

She wore a traditional black and white maid uniform with shackles and chains on her wrist. She had short pink hair and big blue eyes.

"Punishment princess?" She asked.

 _What? Why do these spirit have such weird personalities?_

"Hello Virgo, my nam-"

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are my masters daughter if I am correct."

"Yes, but how did you know that?" I asked.

"Your mother often spoke very highly of you." Vigo replied.

"She did?" I felt my eyes get watery from thinking of my mom telling her celestial spirits about me.

"So do you know why I summoned you?" I asked.

"Yes, princess. Unfortunately, I cannot help you either. We are only allowed to serve our masters. Unless she tells us directly we are released, than I cannot serve you." She told me

After hearing her tell me this, I felt a lump in my throat and tears forming in my eyes again.

"But, I need your help. Please, they'll kill her if I don't learn magic."

"Princess…" Vigo looked hurt, like she couldn't stand hearing me say my mothers going to die.

I fell to my knees on the ground in a dog pose as I held back my tears.

 _I can't give up. I have to try, I'll try everyone of them until one says yes. It's my only option._

"Virgo, you can leave. But I'm not giving up." I said.

"Yes, princess."

Just like Aquarius, she vanished into thin air. After that I continued to try and persuade any of the celestial spirits to help me if I could.

 ***HOURS LATER***

"None… none of them will help me. What am I going to do?" I asked myself tired from summoning every single key I have.

I slowly wobbled over to a large tree as the sun started to set, turning the sky into different varieties of yellow, orange and reds.

I fell on my behind and leaned my back on the cold bark of the tree. I looked up at the trees branches and leaves and felt a single tear roll down my face.

"I'm so pathetic, I've never cried this much in my life. I hope moms okay." I said to myself.

As I stared at the tree I noticed something moving. It was a small yellow(?) squirrel, staring right back at me.

"Hello." I said to it.

"…" It just stared at me.

 _I guess not all animals speak here, huh._

It climbed down the tree and stood next to me. I held out my left hand to try and pet it, but it moved out of the way before I could.

"It's okay, I'm friendly." I said.

Then it lifted its head, touching my hand. After a while, it climbed into my lap and I tried naming it, but it hated most of the names I came up with.

"Okay, how about piper."

It shook it's head.

"Chicken?"

Again it shook it's head.

"Than, nibbler?"

Once again it shook it's head.

"Okay, than why don't you think of a name."

It got off my lap and ran over to a patch of white flowers, growing in the sun. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Magnolia, I remember my friend back home loved flowers so she always talked about them. Magnolia's were her favorite." I said "is this what you want to be called?"

It shook it's head up and down.

"Then that means your a girl, right?" I asked.

She shook her head in agreement.

"Magnolia it is than." I said. "I don't know why, but I feel much better after being with you, Magnolia, even if all my celestial spirits denied me."

I stood up from the flower patch and started heading towards the parks entrance.

Magnolia ran after me. I guess I got myself a pet.

Magnolia and I walked down the street towards my apartment. When I heard someone in the distance faintly calling my name. I turned to see Natsu running at extreme speeds towards me calling out to me.

He looked really panicked.

"LUCY!" He shouted.

I started to run towards him worried. But as soon as we caught up with each other, I noticed Natsu didn't stop.

He ran right into me, nocking us over.

"Ouch, Natsu again, really?" I asked.

"Lucy big trouble. You need to come to guild now!" He said.

Then I noticed that there were tears forming in his eyes. Which was odd, since Mira-Jane said that Natsu never cries unless something serious happens.

 _What could have happen to make Natsu cry?_

I got up from the pavement with Natsu and nodded saying,

"I understand, let's go."

When I looked for Magnolia, she was gone.

"Where did she go?" I asked myself.

"Where did who go?" Natsu asked me.

"Uh, no one, it's nothing." I said fake smiling. "Let's go."

"Okay, le- ugh"

Natsu started coughing and gagging, then he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Natsu! Natsu what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, what I saw was enough. He held his hand out, covered in blood. Blood dripped from his stomach, a lot of it. He fainted.

"Natsu?!" I screamed.

I fell to the ground holding him. Looking closer at his wound that appeared from nowhere, I seen his whole stomach and chest we returning black and purple. It covered everywhere and continued to grow on his skin, it looked like it was alive.

 _I have to get him to the guild, or he… he will die. Natsu will die._

"Please don't die too. Please don't leave me too, Natsu." I whispered crying.

I picked him up, the best I could and started walking towards the guild for help.

 _They have to help him. Natsu can't die…_

"I won't let you leave me too, do you hear me Natsu?!" I yelled as if he could hear me.

 _Why … Why do I feel this way about someone I only just met?_

"Why do I care about you so much?"

 **Hello everyone! I just like to say THANK FOR READING MY STORY! And I hope you like to ending, I think it's a good way to end the chapter, it adds to the mystery. Also I REALY HOPE that you guys comment on my story, I love hearing your opinions and even if it's a hateful comment, it really helps me to improve my story so everyone can enjoy it. SO PLEASE COMMENT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANK FOR READING THIS!**

 **Bye Bye**


	5. A New Adventure Begins

**Hey! I have some really BIG news (at least for me), I joined devianart! I even have some pics posted on it, but only a few and I started writing a new story, but it's not finished wet though it's summary is in my profile CHECK IT OUT. Anyways, thank you again for reading my stories and I really hope you like chapter 5. I'm sorry my last chapter was so short, it's just I got writers block half way through and was having a hard time trying to finish it. Also, I'm sorry that this and the last story are late being uploaded, I'm seriously having horrible writers block lately.**

 **!NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

The black night sky darken my vision, no stars were out shining my path, not even the moon. It was like the sky above was trying to hide from this planet, as if it had something it didn't want to show us. Though it didn't bother me too much, the street lights and bright stores were just as helpful as the stars and moon, as I struggled down the stony sidewalk, attempting to carry a bleeding Natsu on my back.

 _'I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but why is he so heavy?!'_

I saw young people for the corner of my left eye, there were three guys and two girls. They were laughing with one another as they were served their drinks at the café they sat at, they were probably discussing something they did in the past that was funny.

It reminded me of when I was still in my old world, living happily with my friends and father. I so desperately wanted to return to those joyful days, even now I would prefer being scowled by my homecoming teacher for being late for class again. Then worry about whether or not I could save the pink haired wizard on my back.

The night grew darker because many of the stores that were open along the path I took, began to close, turning out the light that lite my way. All the chatting from others around went silent too, most of the people were in buildings now, most likely getting ready for bed, the only people left were homeless or drunkards. It felt very lonely walking in the dark with no one but my thoughts to keep my company. _'Is this what it's like to have no family or friends?'_

As I processed down towards the direction the guild I felt my feet and legs get heavier and heavier, it was getting harder to walk but I couldn't give up Natsu needed me. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of agony, my weak legs somehow managed to wobble Natsu and I to the front of the Fairy Tail.

In the daylight the guild looked as if it came straight out of a fairy tale, but at night it was creepy. It looked just like the haunted mansion from a horror movie I once watched, I had to say 'No little girl in a white will pop out of nowhere, No little girl in a white dress will pop out of nowhere.' In my head repeatedly, so I didn't drop Natsu and run away with what little strength I contained left.

 _'They really need some street lamps around here or something.'_

I expected the guild hall to be mostly empty and only prayed someone like Mirajane would still be in there, but instead the whole guild was in there, it looked like a party with all the members drinking and chatting. As soon as I entered through the front doors, all talking silenced, all eyes were on me with concern and shock as they seen an unconscious Natsu pushing me down to the ground by his weight.

I used the last bit of energy that I could gather, to cry for their help.

"Please… *pant* p-please help ple-please… help Natsu!"

Then my vision started going blurry, my legs gave out under me and all I remembered was people rushing over to us before everything went black.

"…cy, Lucy, lucy wake up."

My eyes slowly flickered open to the sound of my name being called by a familiar voice. My vision was a bit blurry at first but soon after my eyes completely opened, I could finally see who called out my name.

A little girl with long blue hair hover over my head, It was Wendy. I noticed her hands were over top of my body with a small hint of green light glowing from them. I realized that she was healing me, but what caught my attention was her face, it shocked me, she had bags under her eyes and her eyes were completely red and puffy.

She moved her head away from mine but continued to heal my body. I looked around the room, it was white, clean and had medical supply neatly put away in cabinets. I sat on a soft large white bed with a curtain to my right blocking me from seeing anything and a big window revealing a bright clear blue sky with the sun shining through it.

 _'The infirmary? Why am… wait, Natsu? Where's Natsu's? Is he okay?'_

It started to come back to me about what had just happened before I passed out. I tried to sit up from where I laid, but was unsuccessful, my whole body felt like a pile of lead. Thankfully I had the strength to speak though.

"Wen… Wendy are you okay? Whe-where is Natsu, is he okay?" I asked concerned.

Wendy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when we heard a door open on the other end of the room. I heard foot steps coming closing but couldn't see who was there until they walked from behind the curtain.

Ezra stood at the foot of my bed and beside her was a small elder man, and by small I mean he's shorter than a four year-old. He was also going bald with only the rim of his head covered with white hair and he had a thick white mustache with black eyes.

 _'Where have I seen him before? Oh, I remember he was the one calling Natsu over to the bar when I first came to Fairy Tail but who is he?'_

When I fist seen him, he wore odd coloured clothes that you'd see at a circus, but now he wore something serious. He had dark red shoes and button-up shirt and white collar, black pants and a beige cape tied around his neck.

The man spoke with a harsh and cold tone "Lucy."

Again I tried to sit up, so I could properly speak to him. I almost failed again, but felt a gentle hand on my back. It was Wendy helping me up, finally I sat up to face the man.

I looked him in the eyes with a serious face. With the way he said my name, I knew it was important, so I had to take this seriously as well.

"Yes." I finally said.

"So far, because of you and your mother, my guild, my children have suffered . All of them have been harmed and if this continues I'm afraid I will have to tell the guild to stop protecting you." The man said harshly.

I couldn't believe what the man was saying, "stop protecting me". I kept hearing those words in my head.

"Master, you can't be serious. If you do that, they'll be able to capture her." Wendy disagreed with him.

 _'Wait, master? He's Fairy Tail's master, levy told me he was short, but this is beyond what I imagined.'_

"Master we can't do that, we made a promise to Layla. Don't you remember?" Erza asked him.

"I'm full aware of the deal we made with her but I said if my children ever get horribly injured the deals off." He protested to Erza.

I began to realize he was right. If I stayed with them, than Dancing Bones with keep hurting everyone in Fairy Tail. I had to leave.

"I-I'm very sorry sir, I will leave immediately. I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me." I said so quietly that they barely just heard me over their own talking.

"Lucy it's not your fault." Erza said, protesting my statement.

"She's right, you don't have to leave. Master, please she didn't do anything." Wendy proclaimed.

"It doesn't matter if it wasn't her intentions or her actions, what's done is done. I won't allow my children be harmed, no matter the costs." He yelled.

"He's right Wendy, it's my fa-"

Wendy interrupted me saying, "No it's not, plea-"

"YES IT IS!" I yelled, "If I never came, everyone would be fine. I can't stay knowing people are suffering due to me being here, I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. If it's me or you guys, I'd rather it be me, I'm sorry but it would hurt me too much to see innocent people get hurt."

"Lucy…" Wendy trailed off.

"I'm very sorry, I'll leave." I told the master.

"Very good. You may leave once you feel better." The master said.

Then he left through the same door he entered, holding his hands behind his back and his head down. I felt horrible, 'how could I make so many people feel pain?'

Erza and Wendy stayed behind. "How is everyone, are they okay? I'm s-so sorry, I never meant for this to happen." I apologized to them.

"Lucy, everyone's fine. Wendy healed most of them that had serious injuries and the rest healed on their own." Erza said reassuring me.

"I'm sorry for the ones that lost theirs lives." I whispered.

"What are you talking about, no one died Lucy." Wendy said.

I looked up to her with confusion. "But I saw them, the other day. When Dancing Bones attacked you guys, someone them weren't breathing they were lifeless. I saw it!"

"No ones dead, they just got poisoned." Erza said.

"What do you mean? Doesn't poison kill you?" I asked more confused than ever.

"Some yes, but this was a minor one. It won't kill them but it will slow down they're hearts and breathing so they seem dead." Erza answered.

"But what about the blood, how could that much blood be spread on the walls and floors without someone being killed. It's not possible, is it?" I asked.

"I don't know how to say this… That wasn't anyone in the guilds blood, when we checked everyone for injuries the only major ones were some scraps and scratches." Wendy replied shyly.

"Oh, thank god Everyones already. I was so worried about them, but if no ones hurt than who blo…" my eyes widen from the sudden realization, "T-they used their o-own b-blood?"

They didn't reply for a while making me froze, I felt my skin go cold and pale and goose bumps running down and up my arms and legs. I stared at them, hoping it wasn't true, hoping they would define me.

"That's what we assume at least." Erza stated.

Even though I was scared of them, I got angry, "How can they do that? What kind of freaks do that, I was so worried. I thought people died, I thought I would go crazy for thinking I was the reason they died."

"It's okay, at least everyone's okay." Erza said.

"Your right." I said calming down.

'Why is this world so messed up? I wish Natsu was here.'

My eyes widened again. Looking up at them quietly, they seen concern stretch across my face and my hands start to shake from the fear that has been building up inside me, waiting to be released.

"Where's Natsu? Is he okay? Why did he suddenly start bleeding from his stomach?" I asked starting to panic.

"Uh… Well, you see…" Wendy couldn't finish her sentence.

My face went even paler and by the expressions on their faces I could tell that they knew I was worried. I moved my head left and right frequently, looking for him. As if he would appear from nowhere from me just searching in one place. I was scared and no one giving me an answer which made it even worse.

"Please, please! Tell me, what happened to him now!" I demanded.

They looked shocked by my sudden out burst. Erza sighed and finally said "once you got here last night, we rushed over to you two. Master quickly ordered Gray to take you to the infirmary while he ordered Wendy to try and heal Natsu as fast as she could."

"And, what happened? Where's Natsu?" Again I asked.

"We'll let you see." Wendy said.

Wendy slowly walked over to the curtain blinding me from seeing anything to my right. She lifted her left hand in the air and grabbed the curtains edge, she hesitated a bit before swinging the curtain from one end to the other. I covered my mouth with both hands once I seen the state Natsu was in.

"Thank god, thank god." I prayed. "He's fine… he's alive."

I moved my hands and held my heart that was pounding so fast, it felt like it would explode. My pounding heart slowly calmed down from the relief that Natsu's okay, I was so worried about him that I didn't notice my heart going crazy.

Natsu laid on the bed across from mine unconscious. I noticed that he was shirtless as well, exposing his chest, the only clothing he had besides pants was his scarf and a bandage rapped around his stomach.

"But, why did he start bleeding than?" I asked.

"It was caused by a poison. Once it enters the body, it will mix with the persons blood and start eating away the flesh of its victim. The poison was inserted to his stomach, which eventually mixed with his stomach acid and started eating his flesh at a rapid speed. Resulting in opening a large whole in his body." Erza explained.

"Someone tried to kill Natsu?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but because you quickly brought him here before too much blood was lost, he survived. Thank you, Lucy" Erza said.

"Yes, thank you Lucy." Wendy said after.

"How did the potion get in his stomach in the first place?" I asked.

"He most likely ate something containing the poison." Erza replied.

"Wait that means he ate something with poison in it, but why would someone poison him?"

After I asked the question, the room went tense, everybody stiffened. Erza held her breathe while Wendy looked away, I started pondering answers in my head since I knew no one I'm was going to reply. Than I found my answer, just thinking of it made me want to hide, hide from how shameful it was.

"It's m-my fault isn't i-it they did it… they poisoned Natsu because of me…" I trailed of answering my own question.

They knew… they knew, but they didn't tell me. People were suffering and it was my fault but they never said I thing. 'Why didn't they tell me?'

The air became thick, hard to breathe. There was too much tension in the room, it made it uncomfortable to talk, so I sat there, quietly, for how ever long it could for me to finally ask, "How long until he's awake?"

I could see Wendy's eyes darken as her hair covered them from me, as if doing so will hide her from my eyes. She looked upset yet at the same time she looked like she was trying to figure out a math equation in school. It looked like she was trying very hard to find anyway to reply to my question without hurting me in the process.

"Wendy?" I asked worried.

"If the treatment goes well, then only a few days, hopefully. But so far his body seems to be getting worse. We got all the poison out of his stomach, but it seems it was too late because it's already taken its effect, he just keeps getting more sick by the minute." Wendy explained

Copying what Erza and Wendy did, I held my breathe out of shock from hearing Natsu condition. I looked down covering my eyes with my hair, so I didn't have to look them in the eyes as thousands of thoughts rushed through my mind. _'Natsu's sick?' 'He might die?' ' it's my fault too.' 'I'm the reason Natsu's ill.'_

Moments of silence was cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it's gentle touch pulling me into a hug, that hurt because it resulted in my head getting smashed into a metal breast plate. Looking up I seen Erza was holding me, comforting me saying it's not my fault, that no ones to blame and how grateful she was that I got Natsu here before anything too horrible happened.

"It's okay Lucy, you don't have to cry." Wendy said.

 _'I'm crying?'_ Then I moved my hand to my cheek feeling wet liquid run down my face, I didn't even noticed the tears until Wendy said something.

Erza let me go and stepped back a little, giving me room to breathe. She held me so tight that I started losing oxygen. I thanked her and looked at Wendy again.

"Is there a cure?" I asked so queitly that if it wasn't already so silent in the room, no one would have heard me.

"We don't know." I heard Wendy say. "It unlike any poison anyone's seen, like its something they made themselves.

"Oh…" I trailed off again.

I felt awful. _'How can no one know a cure?'_

"Even porlyusica had no ideas." I heard Wendy say more to herself.

I looked over at Natsu again, I seen him flinch a little, then his body started twitching. His hands moved restlessly by his sides, and after a minute they flew up into the air and looked like his was trying to grab something. He began mumbling in his sleep a well, it was faint but it almost sounded like he was calling my name, he sounded worried too.

Immediately, Wendy ran to his side trying to calm him down. She used her magic to make him settle down because Natsu kept moving around, opening his wounds. When Wendy's magic didn't work, Erza walked over to him and hit him in the head really hard, knocking him out, I stared at them shocked.

 _'Was is normal to hit people when they're sick?'_ I asked myself.

"No, only Erza would do that." Wendy told me.

"Wait, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." She replied.

I mentally slapped myself, dumbfounded when she told me I was speaking my thoughts aloud. 'How embarrassing.' When no one said anything I knew I didn't say anything this time.

After another moment of awkward silence I thought about what the master told me.

I had to leave Fairy Tail because I caused so much pain, but if I didn't then why did I have to leave. I pondered over this question for a while before speaking up.

"If no ones hurt, then why? Why do I have to leave Fairy Tail… leave you guys?"

"That's right, why does she have to leave when she didn't do anything wrong?" Wendy asked.

Both of us looked to where Erza stood. She was off in her own world, with one hand on her hip and the other on her chin. She looked puzzled, like she was also trying to figure out why the master said what he said.

"Erza?" Wendy and I said in unison.

"I will be right back." Erza said before walking to the other side of the room, towards the door. She opened it and walked out to the guild hall and I seen the whole guild drinking, it looked like a party.

 ***30 MINUTES LATER***

It's been awhile since Erza felt, not telling us what's she went to do. Since then Wendy and I chatted about each other's life's and our different worlds. Like how my world has self-phones and planes, while her world has a weird substance called lacrimal and use to have dragons until seven years ago. The whole time Natsu stayed quiet, though I was still worried about Ezra's earlier beating she gave him.

"So,Wendy were you and Natsu really raised by dragons? I mean levy told me so but is it really true?" I asked very curious.

Wendy giggled a little, "yes, so was Gajeel."

"Amazing!" I said excited about the fact that mythical creature actually exist here.

"Now that I know a little more about Dragon Slayer Magic, can you tell me about others peoples magic here at the guild?" I asked.

"Sure. Well there's Gray, he has ice magic, Julia had water magic, Erza has re-quip magic, levy has solid script magic, the Strauss siblings all have transformation magic…"

She continued to tell me about Everyones magic, and boy it took a while cause she really did tell me every single one of the members magical abilities. Though it never got boring, I was very fascinated in all the different types of magic that everyone can possess. I sat there silently listening to Wendy as she got to the last members magic types.

"And finally, Happy, Charla and Lily have a magic called aera."

"What's aera?" I asked.

"It's what allows them to sprout wings on their backs and fly." Wendy explained.

"Wow, I never knew there could be some many types of magic, it's already better than my old world." I said laying down on my bed, stretching my arms over my head, while Wendy giggled.

Laying there in silence, I heard stomping heading towards the infirmary door, from the guild hall. Slamming the door open, Erza stood between he door frame pissed, she had a horrifying dark aura around her.

She stomped her way to us, and I swear I seen Natsu stiffen in his sleep as if he was even scared of her in his unconscious state. Erza walked towards me in her demon-like state, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the bed. Once I stumbled to my feet, we were already in the centre of the guild with the everyone looking at use and Wendy rushing to use worried and a little scared.

"ATTENTION!" She yelled so loud, it could break glass, "We have a new member, Lucy Heartfilia!"

It was silence for longer than I wanted as all the members stared at us, but mostly me. I was always fine speaking in front of others but for some reason I felt swear trip down my face. I was incredibly nervous.

"Cheers!" Everyone heard from the direction of the bar. Looking that way, I could see it was Cana holding a cup of beer in the air smiling. After that everyone started cheering and shouting about holding a welcoming party for me.

Seeing all those faces made me feel happier than I ever was before. To have that many people happy for me joining their guild even if they got hurt because of me, just made me so grateful to them. So, as usually I started crying, but not from pain but from joy.

When they seen my face they all went quiet before I said, "Thank you… Thank you so much everyone." Again they cheered like children at a birthday party.

All the members ran up to me, congratulating me and asking me questions, but before I could answer I seen the master walking towards the infirmary holding his head down. He looked disappointed. So I ran after him, leaving everyone to party without me.

In the infirmary I seen the master stand on the stool next to Natsu peacefully sleep. I slowly walked towards him knowing all to well why he was disappointed. I seen it on my fathers face when ever I did something I wasn't suppose to do. I sat down on the other stool, on the other side of Natsu and stared at the master knowing what he was about to say.

But before he could I interrupted him, "I know. I know I was a suppose to leave and I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, but why? If I didn't hurt anyone, than why do I have to leave… Please tell me and I'll make it right." I begged him.

"You may have not hurt the others but you did hurt Natsu. He cares for you a lot more than you could ever imagine…" He trailed off.

 _'What? What is he talking about'_ I asked myself. _'I only met Natsu.'_

"Lucy, do not blame me for my discussion, I had not choice." The master told me.

"Then, why did you?" I asked.

"Because I promised you mother I would let you join Fairy Tail."

I stood there, shocked. I couldn't believe it, that my mama didn't want me joining Fairy Tail when she was the reason I was here. Just like before, silence engulfed the room as I stared at the floor. I was about to ask the reason why I couldn't stay here, but stopped when I looked up and seen the masters face. He looked hurt, upset like he just seen his own son die right in front of him, but without tears.

"Lucy, your mother before she became ill was looking for something, something I cannot tell you yet. But if you can find the cure to this poison, then I will tell you, understand?"

"Yes." I replied very confused.

"The poison inserted in Natsu's body is an ancient one, that can only be created by a dark mage. They used it in the past to defeat their enemies, but it had a ever horrible oder so dark wizards would hide in objects with a smell stronger than it. The best option was to place it into their enemies food, having them kill themselves and no one would know how or why they died. It went on for centuries until the magic council caught the one who knew how to make it and arrested him. Since then no dark guild could use it because the creator was the only on who knew how to make it, he always refused to give the recipe to anyone but his son. Although after his arrest, his son went into hiding, hiding the recipe with him."

"What happened to him?" I asked interrupting his story.

"Even though his father entrusted him with the recipe, he disagreed with his fathers way, so he hide it somewhere and continued on with his life as if nothing ever happened. Many dark guilds have tried to search for it but all have failed, most of them died searching for it. Lucy I need you to find where the recipe was hidden and bring it back here." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "If what you say is true, than its most likely 'Dancing Bones' already has it."

"No they don't, but they think they do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What they have is a fake, the real one is still hidden somewhere." The master said.

"So that means Natsu's not going to die?" I asked worried.

"Yes, but he will continue to get worse until he's just a hollow body, as though he's dead. The fake one must have been made by someone else." He said.

"How do you know?"

"The original has a very distinctive sent and when inserted into a living body, they too will smell like the oder. Natsu doesn't smell like anything odd, he smells perfectly fine, at least for Natsu." He added.

"Okay, but why do I need the recipe shouldn't I be looking for a cure?" I asked.

"The cure was written on the same piece of paper the recipe was." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So he could never forget either one." He explained, "when creating the toxin, his son by mistake drank the poison so he had to think of a cure for it and wrote the cure on the page he wrote the recipe. So if needed he could hide it easier."

"Oh…" I trailed off thinking about the story he just told me, "If the recipe has never been found for centuries than how am I suppose to find it?"

"With this." The master said as he slid he hand into his pocket, revealing an old, crumbled piece of paper.

I took it from his hand and seen odd inscriptions I've never seen before written down on it. Looking it over and over again, I got even more confused than the last. Scratching the back of my head I asked, "Is this a riddle?"

The master sighed and sat down on the stool crossed-legged, "Yes. Solve it, find the cure, save Natsu and you'll become a Fairy Tail member and then I'll tell you about the thing you mother tried to find."

"Okay, but what does it say?" I asked again.

"That I don't know, it an ancient language that very few still remember. You must translate it first."

"Yes." I said.

Standing up, I turned to the white infirmary door and grabbed the handle. "I guess I'll have to ask Levy for some of her books." I said loud enough for the master to say but mostly to myself. I looked behind me to see a still unconscious Natsu but very happy guild master, smiling like Natsu would.

I smiled back, but with less teeth before opening the door. Revealing six wizards leaning against it, causing them to fall over into the doorframe. They all moaned from the pain of toppling on one another and started sweating when a dark aura as strong as Erza's appeared from behind me. All at once they stood up and stiffened like rocks. I remember Wendy told me about the masters magic and how terrifying his punishments are when you do something wrong.

It seemed like all of them knew it too, because Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy looked like they were ready to beg for them lives. As if on cue, the master enlarged his fist to the size of the infirmary beds and hit each one of them with it.

After each one got their punishments and a hard scolding, they sat on the ground while I handed them ice bags for their sore heads. I sat next to Levy, who was sitting next to the window staring at the moon and stars, shine brightly across the sky. "They're beautiful, huh?" I asked staring at them too.

She flinched out of her trance and started staring at me. Her eyes looked blank, I tapped her shoulder, resulting in bring her back to earth. "You okay?" I asked.

"Eh, oh… yeah just lost in thought, Lu-chan."

"Yeah, so you heard about Natsu and my quest." I said looking at the stars again.

"Yeah," she smiled, "and I'm going to help you with the riddle."

I tarred my eyes from the stars and smiled at her, nodding my head and humming a 'yes'. After that, everyone joined in on our conversation, about how they would help me in my journey and save Natsu, until the master glared at us.

"We can go on the mission as well, right master?" Wendy asked.

All of them stared at him as if he had no other choice. Sighing he, rubbed his mustache and starting thinking about whether or not to let them tag alone. Finally after minutes of silence he said, "Alright."

"Yeah!" They cheered except for Gajeel and Gray. The girls hugged me tightly, all very excited and thrilled for a new quest. I couldn't my help but smile and hug them back. We all laughed too when Juvia called me her 'rival in love' because she thought I would steal Gray from her.

 _'Don't worry Natsu, we'll get that cure soon enough.'_

I stood up, making the girls release me and walked over to Natsu's bed. Looking down at him sleep so soundly, I laid my hands down on his bed next to him and smiled saying, "Just wait a little longer, okay?" As if responding he grabbed my hand, he held it very gently not letting go and so I held his hand too.

Feeling a sharp pain stab my back, I turned around and noticed six devilish stares piercing through me. I blushed a deep red that could be compared to Erza's hair and looked back at Natsu. I tried to let go of his hand but failed when he tightened his grip. He wouldn't let go, leaving me stuck in one place to be stared down in all the embarrassment, something felt missing or rather someone.

 _'Huh, wouldn't happy say something like "she liiiiiikes him." By know?"_

Looking around, I failed to see a little talking blue cat making fun of her, in fact all the exceed were missing from the picture. Where they were was a mystery to me and the fact that none of their owners said anything about it puzzled me even further.

"Guys, where's Happy, Charla and Lily!" I asked.

They all stopped staring at me to think about what I said, except for the two conscious Dragon Slayers in the room. After a minute, Wendy spoke up, "We don't know."

"What?" All of us said at once.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gray asked shocked.

"They went missing yesterday…" Wendy trailed off getting upset.

"We have to find them!" Erza said standing up glaring at the ceiling for some reason.

"Juvia agrees."

"Same here." Gray said.

"Wait, what about Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"We could split up, one group searches for Nastu's cure while the looks for the exceeds." Levy explained.

All of us agreed. Deciding on what to do, we split into two teams, Team A; Wendy, levy Gray and I and Team B; Erza, Gajeel, and Juvia. Although Juvia cried over the fact she wasn't on Grays team, but we ignored her because she did it all the time any way.

After picking the teams, we headed out of the infirmary, well after getting Erza to pry Natsu off me and walked into the guild hall. There we went over our plan, Team A would start with translating the riddle and finding out more about the poison while Team B would search the city and try to pick up any info about the exceeds where abouts of where they last were from the towns folks.

From there we started our journey…

 **And there it was chapter 5! SORRY I haven't uploaded for awhile, I just been having major writers block. Also, from now on LUCY'S going to call her parents mama and papa. Anyways, hope you ENJOYED it!**

 **PLEASE FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW MY STORY!**

 **Bye Bye**


	6. Authors Note

**Hello fellow readers! (Man that sounded weird) it's me, AngelStrikex here to tell you about updates for my story. Unfortunately I still wont be able to update soon, it's just I've been delaying it for a while and when ever I think I have time to write a new chapter, my family decides that they need me to do something for them that takes a whole day (Babysitting sucks). I know you probably thought this would be a new chapter to the way too long awaited story, but it's not. I'm so so so so SORRY! I truly wish I could write more often for you guys, really I do, I love to see how much you guys like my story. It makes me feel so happy to know others like my story and I love to write. Anyway, another reason I've been busty lately is because of school, I keep getting piles of homework in each of my classes that take hours of work, (Yeah I know, it's not an excuse, I'm sorry) but I hope that this weekend I'll try and finish all of my homework, so I can start writing again. I hope you guys stay with me and continue to read my story and like it as I try to get back on track. And I promise, that if I ever do this again, you guys can yell at me all you want about my mistakes for my chapters or talking too long to update and I'll reply with a positive comment. But please continue to read my story, I know so far that it's kind of slow, but it will get LOTS OF ACTION soon and there will be tons of NALU scenes, just wait a few more days. PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! But if you can't wait any longer, (Don't unfavourite or unfollow it please) I wrote another NALU story called 'Money Can Be Suffocating' the description is on my profile page and you can get a link to the story there as well. Pretty much, it's a twist in what happens after the Phantom Lord and Lucy confronts her father. Go read it if you want to find out more. Also, I wrote a short story on Wattpad, called 'Seeing the Sky' unfortunately it's not a NALU, but it does have a few references in it about Fairy Tail. Note; it is really long but that's because it was written for my English class and I couldn't separate it into individual chapters. My username is still the same one from my Fanfiction one, so it shouldn't be too hard to find, but if it is just message me and I'll help direct you there. The story is about a girl named Nami being tortured until her 16th birthday. She runs away and meets a kind women that takes care of her and Nami eventually becomes part of her family, along with her children, Leo and Lucy. But that all changes when she finds out, the man responsible for torturing her is hunting her down. (I swear I'm not trying to advertise, I just want to give you AWESOME readers other stories I've written to read, until I write another chapter for this story) Well this note is getting WAY too long, I'm sorry for that, and I guess that's all I have to say, I hope you guys will stay with me as I write more and like my other stories too. THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH, I CANT EVEN EXPLAIN HOW THANKFUL I AM TO YOU GUYS FOR LIKING MY STORY! Well, THANK YOU and I hope to see you guys in the future.**

 **BYE BYE**


	7. Galuna Island

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE**

 **ITS IMPORTANT**

 **Hey, I'm here with yet another chapter. I'm so SORRY that I took so long to update this one, I've just been too busy lately (That's a sad excuse I know). Anyway, I've also have the worst possible cause of writers block, so I re-read my old chapters to give me some ideas. But it didn't work, although I found out that my old writing is HORRIBLE compared to now, I'm sorry you guys had to read that. Well, I've decided that I WILL rewrite my story, so it's easier to understand, there's less grammar mistakes, and it's much more enjoyable to read. I'm also going to make some changes to the story when I rewrite it, so I suggest (you don't have to do this) you guys read the new one instead because it will be much better. I promise!**

 **!NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Sharp branches and thorns cut and scratched my bare arms, as I ran with tired legs and feet through the green forest just on the outskirts of the village we were in hours before. Each new step I took, was followed by the sound of a 'crunch' because of all the dead leaves and fallen sticks scattered around my path. Although running was never my strongest quality, I still ran faster then any girl could in my previous school. But I guess anyone would too, if they knew what I did.

Pushing hanging branches away from my sight, I looked up at the sky noticing the sun was going down. The sky was turning a magnificent picture of oranges and yellows, that would have every artist in the city trying the hardest to capture it's beauty before it's gone. I started to worry, I only had an hour left before it disappear again. Needing to go faster, I forced all energy I could possibly contain in my body to my legs, picking up my pace so I could make up for lost time.

I wish I could have taken a car instead of killing my legs, but cars wouldn't be able to go to the place I was headed. Breathing to the point where it hurts, I heard a young girl call out to me in exhaustion. Not stopping my sprint along the narrow path, I wiped my head back to see Wendy trying to keep up with me. She was breathing heavily and looked like she would pass out at any second, not to much Levy looked the exact same. The only one that looked like he could keep up was Gray.

As soon as I turned my sweating head to see what Wendy needed, she tripped on a large tree root, sticking out of the ground. She hit the ground hard and cried in pain when she realized her leg was cut open pretty badly. I came to a halt when everyone else stopped to wait for Wendy. Walking over to her, more like speed walking, I noticed that her wound was almost healed completely. Her hands were hovering over top of her leg with a green glow, illuminating from under it. After about twenty seconds the cut was healed, but red dark blood was still stained to her skin.

Standing up, Wendy patting her dress down, to wipe away the dirt from the fall. Once she was done, she looked at me saying she was fine, I guess my face said I was worried. Looking at her, I seen she was covered in sweat and her face was turning red, she looked way too tired to run anymore. After I noticed that, I could see everyone was dead tired as well, even Gray was turning a bit of red.

Letting out a big sigh, I suggested, "We should rest for a while." I sat down, leaning against a thick old tree. I leaned my head back onto the tree stomp and closed my eyes, trying to relax. I could hear the rest of them plopping to the ground too, breaking sticks and crushing dead leaves. Opening my eyes, I could see everyone was covered, head to toe in minor cuts, scratches, and dirt. I relaxed my tense muscles for the first time since departing from the guild, as I recalled the memories from hours earlier.

 ***SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER***

 **Team B, that consists of Erza, Juvia, Gajeel left once I made the teams. While, team A stayed behind to search the library to look for all of the books that had translations for every language, even dead languages. The library was huge, much bigger than my old schools one. Book shelves towered the walls, with each shelf crammed with books ranging from dictionary's to fictional novels. I could only dream of owning all of them, reading them front to back, getting ideas for my own book.**

 **Gray and Wendy were on wheeled-ladders, reading countless amounts of book titles, trying to find any language book they could find. While, Levy used a pair of red glasses called gale-force reading glasses, to read every book Gray and Wendy threw at her, at intense speeds. As all of them worked at their best limits to find out the meaning to the riddle, I just read the letter over and over, trying to figure out what the strange symbols in-scripted on it meant.**

 **I was so focused in the symbols on the old textured page, that I didn't see Wendy sitting next to Levy on the other side of the table from me. Until Levy slammed the last book closed, I don't think I ever would have noticed their presence either. She placed the newly read book onto top of the book stack and took the magic glasses off and placed them on the tables surface gently. I looked up to see the two mages looking disappointed, and Gray leaning against a book shelf with his arms crossed over his chest.**

 **I put the beat-up letter down and asked why they stopped reading. Levy sighed, "I'm sorry Lu-chan, but there's no more books that have any information about languages." She placed her head on the table, while folding her arms around it. Levy looked as she would fall asleep at any minute, I on the other hand, was wide awake from the shock that this whole library had nothing on this ancient text.**

 **I sighed, "Are you sure you checked all of them, maybe there's some that were hidden or something." Levy only shook her head. 'I don't understand. How can there be no records about these symbols?' I picked the paper up again, looking it over to see if I missed anything, any detail that can help. The old letter had various images of weird places and structures, but even if we could guess what they mean, they don't fit together to make a message.**

 **I placed my hand on my temple, trying to rattle all the knowledge I had, to figure out the difficult message. As soon as I started thinking, I realized that most of the knowledge I had was based on my old worlds information. So no matter what I came up with, it wouldn't make sense here. I slammed my head onto the wooden table, '** ** _Why was I forced to live in that other world, when I was just going to come back here?'_**

 **Ten minutes passed by and the room was completely engulfed in silence, when my ears twitched as I heard little foot steps coming from outside of the library door. Soon after, scratches could be heard as well, I stood up wondering what it could be, because most people had gone home by then. Levy looked up at me with a confused look on her face, "What are you doing Lu-chan?" I pointed to the door before continuing my slow pace to it.**

 **Her puzzled face didn't change, in fact she looked even more confused when I didn't answer her properly. '** ** _Can she not here it?'_** **I guess Wendy did though, because she walked towards the door right after me. Both Wendy and I slowly walked to the closed off door, I twisted the handle and creaked it open. A small creature ran into the library, smashing into some books on the lowest level of the bookshelves.**

 **Levy popped her head up surprised and Gray had a what-the-hell-just-happened look on his face, guess he couldn't hear it either. Wendy screamed in shock as the creature ran right under her and me, well I was the shocked because I already knew the creature. I skipped over to it happily, picking it up, I hugged the small furry animal, "Magnolia! Where did you go?" The yellow squirrel that comforted me when none of the celestial spirits would help me, was here.**

 **Then I realized, "Where are you here?" But like before she didn't answer me. Wendy looked at me then the squirrel and smiled as did Levy. They ran to me asking questions like, 'Where did you get her?' 'What's her name?' 'Why is she here?' And 'When did you get her?' I answered as best as I could telling them about how the spirits wouldn't help me and how Magnolia comforted me when I was sad.**

 **They asked if they could pet her, but for some strange reason Magnolia would hiss whenever they put out their hands near her. "That's weird, she was so friendly when I first met her." I apologized to them for her being so rude, but they said it was fine. Once they stopped crowding over Magnolia, she jumped out of my hands and rushed over to the book shelf she bumped into before.**

 **I followed her asking what she was doing. All she did was scratch on of the books titled, 'Best Places to Visit on Your Travels' I looked at her confused, '** ** _Why are you scratching that book?_** **' I tried to pick her up, so she didn't wreck the book too much, where I had to pay for it but she hissed at me too. Eventually she gave up and started scratching my leg instead, I hissed in pain, bending down to stop her. But she scratched my hand and then went back to ruining the book again.**

 **Something finally clicked in my head. '** ** _How could I be so stupid?'_** **I grabbed the book and rushed over to the table, slamming into onto the surface. Everyone except Gray jumped in surprise. I grabbed Levy's gale-force reading glasses and put them on, so I could speed through the book. It manly consisted of large images of different famous landscapes and buildings. I kept looking back and forth between the book pages and the riddle, until I found a match to each symbols. Once I found everything I needed, I closed the book with a proud face and put it back.**

 **During all that time, Levy, Wendy and Gray starred at me with puzzled looks. I excitedly skipped towards them explaining what I just learned, "I figured the riddle out." "How?" Gray asked, "Because it's not a riddle, it's more like a map. See," I pointed to one of the several symbols on the old paper, "each symbol is a location. They're all across the country and each one has a legend behind it. And all of them have been around for hundreds of years." They nodded in understanding, "That's why even master didn't know what it said." Levy said in realization.**

 **I rolled the map up and smiled triumphantly. '** ** _Just wait a little longer, okay Natsu?'_** **I turned my body around when I remembered who helped me find the book. I was about to thank Magnolia, but she was gone just like before, 'Weird.' I was curious as to why she magically disappeared again, but didn't have much time to time about when I knew my main priority was to find Natsu's cure.**

 **Levy took the map from me to see the first place we needed to go. She told us that we needed to head to an island called 'Galuna Island' and that we had to take a boat to get their. I hugged Levy and told her to lead the way to the boat docks, as Wendy cheered in excitement and Gray nodded happily.**

 ***TWO HOUR LATER***

 **On the boat towards the Galuna Island, all of us were quiet. Levy brought the book with the locations in it along, to find out more information about all the places. Wendy on the other hand was sitting peacefully against the boat railing with a upset expression, she must have been worrying about Charla. All was quiet until Gray snuck up behind me and tapped my shoulder.**

 **I jumped a bit as he scared the shit out of me. I turned my head over my shoulder to see his hand slipping off of it. I could see he looked concerned and like he really wanted to tell me something but was holding it back, "What's wrong?" I asked. He scratched the back of his head and looked down, "You know when you said that each location has a legend?" I nodded, "Well, this islands legend is or was about demons and how it's cursed." My eyes widened, not from the fact that there's such things as demons, but because I just then noticed that Gray was only wearing his boxers, I slapped his head with a folded piece of paper demanding he put some pants on, while trying to hold back my blushing face.**

 **After scolding him for again stripping, he continued his previous sentence, he said something about how he's been there before, not because he wanted to but because Natsu had stolen an S-class mission and secretly went on it with telling anyone. It was too late once they found out and Erza and him had to go after him and Happy. It resulted in a fight between a person named Lyon, which is apparently his old friend, and others who wanted to release a deadly demon that had been frozen since he was a child. He left out lots of parts, like how he knew Lyon and why he knew how long the demons been frozen, but I didn't question it. He also mentioned that the island was inhabited by demons, but friendly ones, and some much more friendly than others, he shuttered when he remembered his experience there.**

 **I laughed a lot as he told me about their adventure, and thought about how fun it sounded,** ** _'I wonder what it would have been like, going there with all of them?_** **' once Gray was done, I asked him a question that had been on the top of my head since he started the story, "Gray, why did Natsu steel the S-class mission in the first place, I mean would he do that normally?" Gray opened his mouth to answer, but stopped mid-way, his face went from knowing all to puzzled. He looked at the sea trying to figure out an answer to my question, "Hmm, I can't seem to remember." He thought about it some more before his memory gave him half of an answer, "I think he was trying impress someone or something. I know he went their for a stupid reason but I can't remember what. It couldn't have been for Happy but who else could have it been?" Just then I swear I could see a light bulb turn on over his head, "That's right, that moron went their so he could earn money for a girl. Her name was… It was... She… Who was she?" He trailed off.**

 **I told Gray he didn't need to try so hard to remember, but he said that it was weird how he could remember everything else but who the girl was. I left him at the railing to think more on his own as I walked to the captain to ask how much longer it was going to be until we arrived. He said that there was about twenty minutes left and he will tell us when he can see land. I thanked him and wondered back to the deck to wait for the remainder of the sail.**

 **As time passed, I began to wonder who Gray was talking about so I asked Wendy and Levy if they knew. Wendy said she didn't know because she wasn't apart of the guild yet and Levy gave me the same answer Gray did. '** ** _Who was that girl?'_** **as I was lost in thought, the captain yelled, "Land ahead!" I jolted out of my thoughts and looked out at the sea, to see a island coming closer as we sailed further.**

 **Once we landed, Wendy thanked the shipmates as the rest of us carried our bags off the ship. We didn't really bring much, just one bag full of supplies, such as food, water, the map and the book Levy brought. Gray had to hold the bag because he was the strongest out of all of us and because we forced him too. We also brought an orb, like the ones fake fortune tells would use in my old world, to look more legit. Levy said that is was called a lacrimal crystal and that it can be used for many things, but it is commonly used for commination, so team B should be able to talk to use even if we're miles apart. '** ** _It's kind of like a cell-phone, huh_** **.'**

 **Gray led us through the village, seeing as he'd been there before, to the chiefs hut. I wasn't completely ready to see demons yet, because when I seen one, I screamed and hid behind a tree. But eventually I got use to see them, one by one they came to greet us, but mostly Gray. They even asked us if Natsu and Erza were going to come to, but we told them they couldn't, disappointing them.**

 **The chief greeted us kindly and said we could stay for how ever long we wished. He was much more nice than what my old world taught me what demons were like. Gray took the map and said that we needed to head to the forbidden temple, deep in the forest. When we were about to leave to the temple, Erza called us on the lacrimal crystal. She said that they found Happy unconscious in the forest just outside of town and that he would need medical treatments. Wendy asked if they had found Charla yet, but they said they couldn't find her, which made Wendy's eyes tear up at the thought of losing her friend.**

 **I comforted Wendy the best I could, when Erza said that if Happy didn't get Wendy to heal him soon, he'll end up like Natsu. She told us that Happy was poisoned just like Natsu, but with a weaker one, so he could be healed without needing the cure. But if Wendy didn't heal him soon, he could become much worse than Natsu, making our time on the island cut short.**

 **We ran to the temple as fast as we could, because there was only one boat left that would bring us back Magnolia until morning. Gray was leading the way, until I by-passed him, with max speed. '** ** _I wonder why my hearing and speed has increased today?'_**

 ***PRESENT TIME***

Once we had a rest, I stood up again to run back toward our previous path. Following close behind, was Levy, Gray and Wendy. We finally reached the temple where whatever we were looking for was. As we entered the crumbling structure, I asked levy, "What do you think we're looking for, exactly?" She stood beside me, thinking about what I just ask, "Well, if these places are supposed to direct us the the hidden location of the cure, than maybe another riddle."

The ancient temple was dark and the walls were cracked and covered in green mass and vines. Insects crawled the stone walls, as others scurried under our feet and flow through the air. It sent chills up my spine, especially when some of them touched me. We walked further into the temple, until it was pitch black, ' _I bet Natsu could've lit his hand on fire as a torch._ ' I giggle to myself as I thought of him accidentally burning some vines as he tried to be a source of light.

Going into the cave with a torch might have been a better idea because once I couldn't see a thing, I had to rely on my ears to guild me. To make sure we didn't split up, Levy suggested we hold hands, yeah it seemed childish, but when your in a life or dead scenario, you tend to do things you wouldn't usually. After many steps into the darkness, I could see a faint light up ahead. I smiled thinking there might be a hole in the walls, or even a door, but man I was wrong.

The closer we got to the light, the more wrong I became. A large room was at the end of the hall we were in with a giant centipede like monster in it. It was exactly like a centipede, but fifty times bigger and more hairy. It had a bright glowing gem on its head and its tail curdled up like a scorpion. Everyone got into a fighting stance, and told me to stand behind them. I did as they said, but felt guilty because they had to defend me.

Gray put a fisted hand on top of his other hand that was flattened out. "Ice-Make Lance!" Two large lances made of ice formed from his words that shot towards the big bug. But the monster just swung his tail at his lances, smashing them into thousands of shards. The monster arched it's back, before spitting acid at Gray. He dodged it, but only barely because when he landed, his clothes were torn and a large gash was on his arm. He didn't pay attention to it though, as if it was normal.

Wendy rushed over to Gray, ready to heal him, but he stopped her, "No, you need you magic to fight." She nodded and began to fight the monster as well. She puffed her cheeks out and arched her back yelling, "Sky dragon roar!" A swirl of wind exploded from her mouth that was directed at the bug. Unlike Gray's, the attack hit the monster and damaged it. The bug stumbled back, but didn't fall down as it cried in pain.

Gray threw another attack at the monster implying it. Blood dripped from where the ice cut the monster, making it roar in pain and anger and making us cover our ears from its screeching. The monster stomped on the ground, making us topple over as the floor shook. Levy stood up first, writing something in the air, "Solid-Script Fire!" Large letters made of fire, that spelled fire appeared and aimed at the monster. It burned the monsters head, blinding it a little and shaking the ground even more.

The three mages continued fighting the bug as I stood behind them like a fan watching their favourite team play in a stadium. But I wasn't happy, I felt guilty that I couldn't help them fight. ' _Why did they have to follow a contract?_ ' I heard Levy cry in pain and seen that there was a crystal shard sticking out of her stomach. She fell to the ground as I ran over to her, I bent down with tears in my eyes, "Levy, are you okay?" She smiled at me nodding, "Don't worry, Lu-chan this won't stop me."

As I was about to carry Levy over to the hallway for safety, Wendy screamed in pain moments after. I looked over to see a large crystal smashing into her stomach. I rushed Levy over to the hall, placing her down gently before grabbing Wendy. Luckily they were light and easy to move, so it didn't take too long to drag them. Wendy tried to heal herself, but couldn't when her arm went limp. "Wendy, what's wrong?" She looked at me but didn't answer, I tried to get her to say something, but realized that she couldn't move and neither could Levy.

Right when I figured it out, Gray winced in pain and fell to the ground with another shard in his stomach. I quickly ran to him, using way too much muscle to drag him over to the others. ' _Why is he so heavy?_ ' I placed him beside Wendy and heard the monster roar. I looked behind me, realizing that I was on my own until they could move again. I felt fear run through me, but tried to push it back knowing I needed to be brave, or else were all dead. The monster swung its tail at me, but I quickly dodged it with a high jump. I seen a thick branch laying on the ground and ran to grab it. The monster spat acid at my, missing my body except my leg. I hurt like hell, but I kept running, until I tripped and smashed into the ground hard.

I could feel new cuts and bruises forming on my open skin. I ignored the pain as I stood up and ran to the stick again. Finally I rolling down to pick it up faster then bending down and stood in a fighting stance. The monster spat more acid at me, but it completely missed that time because I dodged it better. I ran towards the monsters head, ready to stab its eyes, when it's tail swung at me again. It threw me into the stone wall, braking a few bones in the process and opening more wounds. It held me against the wall, squashing me and cutting off my oxygen. I coughed up blood and started to feel light headed, but shook my head and held the stick in the air. I stabbed the monsters tail, with the stick, pushing it deeper the more it cried in pain.

Eventually, the monster let me go, with the stick still jabbed into its tail. The monster stomped in anger and pain again, throwing me to the ground as I coughed up more blood. As fresh blood dripped from all over my body, I could see the monster getting ready to spit more acid at me. I used every last inch of energy I had left to dodge the attack, but didn't do to well because more acid hit the side of my stomach. Falling to the ground yet again, I cried in pain as my vision went blurry from tears streaming my face.

The monster held its tail over top of my weak body, opening it tip with a crystal ready to shot at me. My eyes widened in fear, and I tried to move, but I had nothing left inside me. Closing my eyes, I laid there waiting for the attack that would end my life, but it didn't happen. I heard the sound of the crystal smashing into the ground but not me. I felt something holding me in a bridal type style. I opened my eyes in shock as, Leo held me running from the monsters attack. He noticed me looking at him, "Yo, Lucy." He smiled.

A tint of red creeped up my cheeks and I smiled back. Leo placed me next to Levy and went back to fight the monster. His hands glowed a bright yellow as his punched the monster over and over. But for some reason the monster wouldn't die, it would get injured but would heal itself. I tried to think of how he could fight it when I remembered that Levy brought the book about all of the locations.

I crawled to the bag next to Gray and dragged it back to my resting spot. I searched the bag for the book as my body shook from the pain. Eventually I found it and pulled it out from the bottom of the bag. I flipped some pages before finding the section called 'Galuna Island', I skipped the paragraphs about the environment, people who inhabit the island and what to bring when you visit, until I found the part about legends. The book stated all legends about the island, even small ones and the one Gray told me about earlier.

I read the paragraph as fast as I could, hearing Leo wince in pain ever now and then. Finally, I found the part about a monstrous bug living in the temple. It mostly said to just stay away from the temple and monster but that if you did decide to be stupid enough to face it, that there's only one way to kill it. And that was to rip the gem out of its head. I closed the book and put it back into the bag, "L-Leo!" I yelled with all my might, he stopped fighting for a moment to look at me, but went right back to it when the monster threw another attack. "The… The gem! On I-it's h-head! Ta-take it!"

He must have heard me, because when he dodged one of the attacks, he jumped towards the monsters head, holding out his hand. He grabbed onto the glowing gem and tugged on it. The gem ripped right out of his head, causing the monster to scream and making me cover my ears again. Leo jumped down from the monsters head as it fell to the ground and stepped towards me. He bent down, placing the gem next to me, "I thought you couldn't help me because of the contract." I whispered so I didn't stutter. He readjusted his glasses and wore a serious face, "How could I leave a beautiful women by herself in a place like this? Why don't we go to dinner after this?" I glared at his perverted question.

He snickered, "The contract does say you can't summon us for help, but that doesn't mean I can't use my own magic to open the gates and save you." He smiled at me and stood up ready to leave, "Wait! B-before you go… C-can you look around to see… See if there's any… Anything that looks like a p-piece of paper?" He nodded and searched the room, but couldn't find anything, so I thanked him before he left.

I sighed in disappointment, but remembered I needed to get all of us out of here. I seen the gems glow die down and picked it up, it had a object inside it and decided to shove it into the bag to investigate later. I slowly stood up, wishing Leo was still there to help me carry everyone back to the village. I grabbed one of everyone's feet and started dragging them out of the temple, yeah it wasn't the best way to do it but I was out of options.

After what felt like an entirety, I dragged everyone out of the temple. I looked up at the sky, breathing heavily and seen that the sun was coming up. Starting to worry, I wasted no time dragging the limp bodies back to the village. Once there, the village chief ran to me concerned, he asked what was wrong and I briefly explained what happened. He got a few other villagers to help me carry my friends to their hospital. Once there, they treated all of our injures.

The village chief thanked me for ridding them of the horrible monster and said that Gray, Wendy and Levy were going to be fine. Turns out, the crystal made them paralyzed and when removed, they can move again and it doesn't even leave a cut, but only it they do it properly. I really wanted to leave earlier but couldn't because I had to wait hours for them to remove to crystals. ' _Its better this way, I mean if Wendy isn't healed then it didn't matter if we got back sooner.'_

Hours later, the village chief told me that they were awake and healthy. I ran into the hospital room to see three awake mages sitting up from their beds. Tears clouded my eyes, and I ran over to hug them, well mostly Levy. They all smiled at me and asked how long they'd been out, "About four hours." "What?!" They all screamed in unison. "We need to get back to Fairy Tail now!" Levy demanded. They nodded in agreement and stood up rushing out the door, leaving me behind. I quickly followed after them once I thanked the village chief. They ran to the docks and as if on cue, the captain yelled, "All aboard!" We literally jumped onto the boat, panting.

I told everyone what happened after they were paralyzed and scowled them for leaving the village without thanking the chief. They apologized well siting on their knees and bowing their heads, making me laugh. Afterward, they went back to doing what they were doing when we set sail the first time. Levy was reading, Gray was starring off into the water and Wendy was thinking to herself, as I watched the waves swim on top of the sea. I thought about Natsu mostly, still surprised by how much he meant to me when I just met him and about what master had said. That 'I'm more important to Natsu than I know it' or something.

I couldn't get the image of Natsu laying on the ground while unconscious out of my head. It made my eyes water and stomach hurt, I wanted to hold him as he told me that everything was going to be alright. So many things as happened since I came here, most of which resulted in me crying, but so many amazing things happened as well. Meeting my mother again, meeting everyone at Fairy tail, finding out I had magic powers and meeting Natsu. ' _Meeting him was incredible.'_

As I thought more and more about Natsu and what's happened so far, I slipped onto the ground, leaning my back against the ships railing. I closed my eyes smiling as I thought about what Natsu would do when he's healed, ' _Maybe he'll go on another mission or eat tons of food or even get mad at Gray because he was apart of saving him. I hope he goes straight back to his old self, his childish, funny, cheeky, kind, idiot and handsome self.'_ And with that last thought, I drifted off into a peaceful dream.

 **Hey, I hope you guys like this chapter, I know there's not that much Nalu in it and there's probably not going to be that much until they find Natsu's cure, but once they do I promise that there's going to be lots of Nalu moments.**

 **Review, Favourite and Follow**

 **BYE BYE**


End file.
